Le nouvel emploi
by LevyLily
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile de se trouver un emploi. Après avoir tenté sa chance à de nombreux endroits, Levy McGarden ne voit pas d'autre choix que de trouver un travail dans un autre domaine que celui pour lequel elle a étudié. La jeune femme n'a cependant aucune idée de ce qui l'attends en étant engagée par l'entreprise de nul autre que Gajeel Redfox. (Gale/Gajevy) (Miraxus plus tard)
1. Chapitre 1 : Le nouvel emploi

**Rebonjour merveilleux lecteurs !**

 **Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic et, cette fois-ci, j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de légèrement différent. Vous allez cependant probablement reconnaitre mon style d'écriture et d'histoire ;) Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Aussi, pour la première fois (mis à part mon OS), cette fiction sera concentrée sur un seul couple. J'ai toutefois prévu ajouter du Miraxus plus loin et ce, même si le couple principal restera Gale.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :D**

 **Lily xxx**

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte de son appartement, Levy retira ses talons hauts, déposa son porte document et se laissa choir sur son divan. Devant le soupir de découragement qui s'échappa de sa gorge, Lucy, sa colocataire et meilleure amie, alla la rejoindre dans le salon.

\- Pas de chance à ce que je vois ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air désolé.

En réponse à la question de son amie, Levy secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- C'est comme à toutes les fois que j'essaie de trouver quelque chose. Plusieurs aimeraient m'avoir dans l'équipe, mais ils n'ont pas de poste disponible…

Levy soupira de nouveau. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait autant de difficultés à se trouver un emploi. À 24 ans, elle se trouvait pourtant là où elle en était, c'est-à-dire nulle part, se reposant sur son amie pour les grosses dépenses de l'appartement, alors que les postes en lien avec son domaine étaient d'une rareté agaçante. Devant son air dépité, Lucy plaça une main sur celle de Levy.

\- Tu vas finir par trouver ta place Lev… En attendant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour l'appartement, je m'occupe de tout.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie, pratiquement une sœur, comme Lucy. Elle savait toutefois qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de dépendre d'elle comme ça éternellement.

\- Non, Lu, dit-elle en retirant délicatement sa main de sous celle de son amie. Tu en a fait plus qu'assez depuis ma graduation. Il est grand temps que je fasse ma part.

\- Lev…

\- J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec des études en littérature, ce serait difficile de trouver quelque chose. Il faut que j'accepte la réalité et que je regarde aussi les postes qui ne sont pas en lien avec les livres.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Levy, tenta de la convaincre la jeune femme blonde.

\- Ça je le sais, lui sourit la jeune femme. Mais tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'idée. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour toujours. C'est simplement en attendant qu'un poste qui me convienne ne se libère.

Levy força un sourire, espérant convaincre son amie de ne pas s'en faire.

\- Si tu cherches quelque chose qui ne concerne pas les livres, la PL incorporée a annoncé ce matin qu'ils cherchaient une nouvelle assistante pour le patron ! Dit une voix qui fit tourner les deux jeunes femmes vers la fenêtre.

Malgré leur logement situé au troisième étage, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses se trouvait sur le rebord, ce dernier ignorant royalement le fait qu'un seul faux mouvement pouvait l'entraîner dans une grave chute.

\- Tu sais que tu peux simplement utiliser la porte ? Rit Levy.

\- Natsu ! Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne _pas_ entrer ici sans invitation ! Hurla Lucy à son lunatique de copain.

Face à l'emportement de Lucy, Natsu grimaça puis se laissa tomber dans le vide sous le regard horrifié des jeunes femmes. Jetant un œil sous la fenêtre, elles virent qu'il s'était accroché au rebord de la fenêtre de l'étage inférieur, répétant le processus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau au sol.

\- Cet imbécile va finir par causer ma mort, souffla Lucy, une main sur sa poitrine pour se remettre de la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Puis, moins d'une minute plus tard, on cogna à la porte. C'est sans surprise que Lucy ouvrit la porte sur Natsu.

\- Je peux entrer maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, déclenchant un soupire chez Lucy et un rire amusé chez Levy.

Prenant le manque d'obstination de Lucy pour une invitation à entrer, Natsu alla s'installer dans le salon comme s'il y habitait.

\- Alors Natsu, c'est quoi cet emploi dont tu parlais ? Demanda Levy dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

\- Ah oui ! Fit Natsu en se rappelant du sujet qu'il avait lui-même abordé. Ils ont annoncé aujourd'hui qu'un poste s'ouvrait dans la compagnie comme assistant et qu'ils prioriseraient les employés qui serait intéressés avant de mettre une annonce à l'externe.

À ce dernier détail, l'espoir quitta Levy. S'ils priorisaient les employés à l'interne, certainement que l'un deux voudrait essayer quelque chose de nouveau et se précipiterait sur l'offre.

\- Tu oublis que Levy ne travaille pas pour la PL inc., nota Lucy qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion que la jeune femme.

Un moment s'écoula, Natsu semblant chercher pourquoi Lucy avait fait une telle précision. Puis son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il comprit enfin.

\- Ah non ! Levy, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il n'y a pas une seule personne connaissant ce gars qui a envie de travailler avec lui, encore moins son assistant…

\- Alors pourquoi tu proposes l'idée à Levy ? Éclata Lucy !

\- Il ne peut pas être si pire que ça, pas vrai ? Demanda Levy d'une petite voix, partagée entre l'idée d'abandonner l'idée aussitôt et celle d'essayer tout de même.

Puis elle se rappela de sa situation et de comment elle n'en pouvait plus de dépendre des autres et de rentrer, déception après déception, alors qu'elle revenait bredouille de sa recherche de travail. Elle devait tenter sa chance, décida-t-elle. De toute façon, Natsu devait certainement exagérer comme toujours… pas vrai ?

* * *

Une énorme bâtisse se trouvait devant Levy. Serrant son porte document avec nervosité, elle tenta d'ignorer le stress qui la rongeait et passa les portes de verre. La journée de travail étant commencée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, l'animation était à son comble. Ça en était presque étourdissant pour Levy, déjà agitée intérieurement. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil où une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés l'accueillie.

\- Bienvenue à la PL incorporée ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un sourire apaisant. Mon nom est Mirajane, comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Eum… hésita Levy. Je viens pour le poste d'assistante annoncé hier.

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme crut voir l'étonnement sur le visage de Mirajane. Mais si ce fut le cas, la réceptionniste retrouva rapidement son expression originale.

\- Fantastique ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous pouvez me suivre !

Sur ce, Levy s'exécuta, suivant la jeune femme jusqu'à un joli petit bureau où elle fut invitée à s'assoir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à vouloir faire partie de notre équipe ? Dit Mirajane en prenant place devant Levy.

À cette question, la surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta la réceptionniste.

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Reprit ses esprits Levy. Je suis désolée ! Simplement, je ne m'attendais pas à directement passer une entrevue avec vous… balbutia-t-elle.

Devant sa nervosité, Mirajane lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- En temps normal, ce n'est en effet pas moi qui m'entretiens avec les candidats pour un poste, seulement… c'est habituellement la personne occupant le poste vacant qui s'occupe des entrevues.

Étant tout de même surprise d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le patron qui choisissait directement son assistant, Levy hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Puis elle répondu à la question initialement posée, puis à d'autres. Étonnamment, son stress tomba dès qu'elle se mit à parler et répondit avec aise tout au long de l'entrevue.

Lorsque Mira se leva, indiquant que l'entretient était terminé, Levy s'apprêtait à partir, laissant le temps à la jeune femme de considérer tous les candidats.

\- Quand seriez-vous disponible ? Demanda toutefois la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Je suis disponible quand bon vous semble, sourit Levy.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Je vais te présenter au patron dès maintenant alors !

\- Quoi ?

\- Félicitation et bienvenue dans l'équipe ! Sourit-elle comme si elle venait de dire une banalité. Ah et maintenant que tu fais partie du groupe, tu peux m'appeler Mira !

\- D…d'accord… Mira, dit Levy, toujours un peu sonnée par la soudaineté des évènements.

Puis elle suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au niveau supérieur. Ils traversèrent l'étage jusqu'à arriver devant un énorme bureau auquel Mira cogna à la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre la réponse.

\- Levy, je te présente le propriétaire de cette compagnie : Gajeel Redfox.

Devant elles se trouvait un homme aux alentours de 25-26 ans. Malgré son manque évident d'intérêt pour ce qu'il faisait ou son apparence assez effrayante, le rouge teinta légèrement les joues de la jeune femme. Elle ignorait quoi exactement, mais il dégageait quelque chose faisant de lui un des hommes les plus beaux que Levy avait vus.

Puis il leva finalement les yeux sur eux.

\- C'est qui cette crevette ? Dit-il, d'un ton ennuyé.

La colère remplaça vite la gêne chez la jeune femme. À défaut d'être physiquement de son goût, son nouveau patron venait de se mériter également une place au palmarès des hommes les plus désagréables qu'elle avait rencontrés.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Première semaine

**Yay ! J'ai du temps pour écrire ces temps-ci ! Alors voici sans plus tarder le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fic ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Lily xxx**

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Mira était partie. Plusieurs minutes de silence embarrassant, sans que son nouveau patron ne daigne lui adresser la parole.

\- Eum… entreprit Levy, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de se tenir là, bêtement, attendant que « monsieur mauvaise humeur » ne daigne lui dire quelque.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il simplement, comme si lui n'était pas en faute et qu'elle venait lui demander une faveur.

\- Je… peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? À moins que…

\- Ah ! C'est vrai, t'es mon assistante maintenant, dit-il en se rappelant des paroles de Mira qu'il n'avait écoutées que d'une oreille.

Et un autre silence s'empara de la pièce. Refusant qu'il devienne une fois de plus embarrassant, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus reprit la parole.

\- Alors ?

Il leva les yeux sur elle puis s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras devant lui.

\- Que sais-tu en marketing ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Levy. Malgré le fait qu'on l'ait engagée en connaissance de cause, elle détestait ne pas s'y connaitre dans un domaine.

\- Pas grand-chose avoua-t-elle.

Il grommela quelque chose, probablement son mécontentement, puis reprit la parole.

\- T'es formée en quoi alors ?

\- Littérature, dit-elle timidement.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai une maitrise en littérature monsieur, répéta-t-elle.

\- En quoi t'as cru que la littérature peut aider une compagnie informatique, lui demanda-t-il sans réserve. Et oublies les « monsieurs » je déteste ça.

\- O…kay, dit-elle simplement à son dernier commentaire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à sa question.

Elle fut tout de fois interrompue pour un…miaulement ? Avant qu'elle ne se pose plus de questions, un chat noir sauta sur le bureau, s'approchant pour la saluer.

\- Qui c'est cet adorable petit bonhomme ! S'exclama Levy en flattant le matou qui frotta avec plaisir sa tête contre la main de la jeune femme.

\- C'est mon chat, dit-il sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, visiblement ennuyé par sa présence.

À ce commentaire, Levy fit une petite moue, puis reporta son attention sur le chat qui ronronnait maintenant dans ses bras.

\- Il a un nom votr… ton chat ?

\- Panterlily. Et quand il sort de sa cachette généralement il a faim.

Puis le coin de sa bouche se redressa légèrement, venant de trouver une utilité à sa nouvelle assistante.

\- Ta première tâche : va lui chercher à manger, dit-il semblant fier de lui-même pour cette idée.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Levy qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Mais la compagnie me paie pour…

\- La compagnie c'est moi, trancha Gajeel. Et moi je veux que mon chat soit nourri.

Levy soupira. Dans quoi venait-elle de s'embarquer ?

\- Est-ce que Lily a une sorte de moulée particulière ? Se résigna-t-elle.

\- Mon chat ne mange pas de moulée, juste des kiwis.

Cette fois, ça en était trop et Levy ne put retenir le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais qui était donc cet étrange homme et comment avait-il pu possiblement créer une entreprise de cet ampleur ?

Toutefois, elle ne dit rien et s'exécuta simplement, allant au supermarché du coin pour se procurer les fruits pour le chat noir. Quant au reste de la journée, Gajeel lui pointa un petit bureau dans la même pièce que le sien et lui demanda de s'installer. Compte tenu du fait que, à part acheteuse de kiwis officielle, elle ignorait toujours tout de la nature de son travail, préparer adéquatement son bureau était une tâche plus difficile que prévu. Elle ne se plaint toutefois pas. De toute façon, à qui aurait-elle pu se plaindre ? Certainement pas à ce crétin de Gajeel. Dans tous les cas, cet emploi lui permettrait de faire sa part pour aider Lucy, s'encouragea-t-elle.

Puis vient 16 heures et sa journée fut complétée. Soupirant, elle rentra à la maison étant accueillie par une plus que souriante Lucy.

\- Natsu m'a dit que tu as eu le poste ! Félicitations ! Alors, comment s'est passé ta première journée ? Comment est ton patron ? Est-ce qu'il est sexy ? Ajouta-t-elle en agitant les sourcils.

\- LU ! L'interrompit Levy qui commençait à être étourdie par toutes ces questions.

\- Désolée ! Sourit Lucy en lui enlevant son sac de sur les épaules.

Puis elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans son propre salon en tapotant la place près d'elle. S'exécutant, Levy prit une inspiration avant de répondre aux questions sur cette étrange journée.

\- La première journée était… particulière. J'ai organisé mon bureau et j'ai acheté des kiwis pour un chat.

\- Attends… un vrai chat ?

\- Ouais. Qui aurait cru que Gajeel aurait un faible pour les chats ? Rit Levy qui avait toujours un peu de mal à le croire.

\- Oh ! Alors tu l'appelles par son prénom _et_ tu le trouve sexy ! S'exclama Lucy. Ça va bien entre vous deux à ce que je vois !

Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à cet idée.

\- Premièrement, c'est probablement l'homme le plus désagréable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Deuxièmement, il m'a pratiquement crié qui détestait se faire appeler monsieur. Et _tu_ as demandé si je le trouvais de mon gout, j'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas, acheva Levy en croisant les bras.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel devant le déni de son amie.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit parce que tu as rougi quand je t'ai demandé s'il paraissait bien. Et je te connais, tu ne serais pas dans cet état s'il ne te plaisait pas un minimum.

\- Peu importe, bouda Levy dont les joues étaient de nouveau rougies. À part le physique, il n'a rien pour lui.

\- Et l'argent, et le prestige, et un adorable chat…

Levy interrompit l'énumération de sa meilleure amie avec le coussin qu'elle envoya valser dans son visage.

* * *

Et une nouvelle journée commença, puis une autre jusqu'à ce que, bien vite, la première semaine tire à sa fin. Au fil des jours, malgré les rares interactions entre les deux, Gajeel et Levy avaient établis une sorte de routine. Tous les jours, environ trente minutes avant le diner, Levy allait chercher les kiwis pour Lily. À partir de la troisième journée, elle se mit même à apporter à manger aussi pour elle et Gajeel, à la demande de ce dernier qui profita du fait qu'elle sorte pour manger quelque chose de plus appétissant que ce qui était fournie à la petite cantine de l'usine. Toutefois, chacun d'eux mangeaient à leur propre bureau.

Quant aux tâches qu'il confiait à son assistante, elles variaient entre organiser son agenda, classer des papiers, retranscrire des données sur l'ordinateur. Bien que Levy soit heureuse de pouvoir faire autre chose qu'acheter de la nourriture, la tâche devint bientôt lassante, demandant peu de ses grandes facultés intellectuelles.

Puis un jour, elle entendit un grondement provenir du bureau de Gajeel. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que son patron exprimait tout haut son mécontentement et ne manque de patience, mais cette fois, il semblait encore plus irrité qu'à la normale.

\- Je… je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle timidement en voyant Gajeel avec le front appuyé sur sa table, semblant avoir abandonné l'idée de réussir ce qu'il faisait.

\- À moins que tu ne connaisses quelque chose en comptabilité, crevette, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire… Et je doute que tes bouquins à l'eau de rose ne t'aie appris quoi que ce soit d'utile ici.

« Garde ton calme ! » Se répéta Levy. « C'est un idiot, mais c'est ton patron ». Après quelques secondes de discussion mentale avec elle-même, elle finit par répondre. C'était un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, mais moins que si elle ne s'était pas calmée au préalable.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est parque je n'ai pas étudié dans le même domaine que toi que je suis stupide pour autant. Et ne lis beaucoup plus que des romans à l'eau de rose ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer, insultée que l'on dénigre ainsi ses 5 ans d'études universitaires.

Gajeel leva un sourcil, surpris de voir cette petite personne lever le ton pour la première fois, et l'invita d'un geste las à prendre sa place.

\- Bonne chance, dit-il plus pour la narguer que pour l'encourager.

Mais Levy ignora son commentaire déplaisant et prit place sur l'énorme chaise qu'il utilisait, jetant un œil aux papiers éparses sur le bureau. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de données à prendre en compte. La jeune femme put toutefois tout de suite repérer ce pour quoi Gajeel rageait : la colonne des revenus théorique ne correspondait pas à celle des profits réels. Soit quelque chose clochait avec les calculs, soit la compagnie venait de perdre beaucoup d'argent pour une raison obscure. Elle se mit donc à parcourir les diverses séries de chiffres, tentant de trouver la faille dans le calcul. Après un moment, elle sentit Gajeel s'impatienter près d'elle lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

\- J'ai trouvé !

\- C'est ça, crevette, dit-il sans la croire le moins du monde. Comme si tu pouvais régler mon problème en si peu de temps…

\- Les taxes sur le transport de marchandises n'ont pas été calculées correctement.

\- Les taxes sont de 15 pourcent, regarde, dit-il en pointant le papier. Il n'y a aucune erreur dans cette partie du calcul !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le bon pourcentage qui a été calculé ! Maintient-elle son point. Ce nombre représente 20 pourcent.

À deux doigts de perdre patience pour de bon, Gajeel sortit une calculatrice de son bureau et calcula la donnée, histoire de montrer à cette petite je sais tout qu'elle avait tort. Cependant, il s'arrêta net en réalisant que le calcul fait était bel et bien erroné.

\- Comment as-tu pu le voir si vite ? S'étonna le jeune homme en posant la calculatrice près de la feuille.

\- Calcul mental, répondit simplement celle qui avait remonté ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval pour mieux se concentrer, corrigeant tous les calculs qui avaient été faits à partir de la mauvaise donnée.

\- Tu… tu es vraiment impressionnante, laissa tomber Gajeel sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de compléter sa série de calculs.

\- Voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les feuilles devant elle en triomphe.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il constata que les deux colonnes concordaient maintenant.

\- Eh bien ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Dit-il en appuyant son bras sur la tête de Levy au grand agacement de la jeune femme. T'es beaucoup plus douée que je le croyais.

\- Merci… je suppose, dit-elle sans vraiment savoir si elle devait le prendre comme on compliment ou une insulte.

Puis il ferma la filière contenant les papiers de comptabilité.

\- Allez viens, dit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir.

Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée d'où il prévoyait aller, elle ne s'obstina pas et le suivi jusqu'au bureau de Mira. Il tendit le dossier terminé à la réceptionniste et franchit les portes vers l'extérieur.

\- Gajeel ? Demanda Levy timidement alors qu'ils étaient hors de la bâtisse.

\- Hum ?

\- Où est-ce qu'on va exactement ?

\- Eh bien j'étais censée m'occuper de ce foutu rapport de ventes tout l'après-midi. Et comme tu as tout terminé en quelques minutes, j'ai plus rien à faire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que moi j'ai à faire là-dedans ?

\- Gihi, tu t'assures que je ne m'emmerdes pas pour le reste de la journée, dit-il ce son étrange rire.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Reste près de moi

Levy regarda son patron bouche bée, tentant toujours de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il voulait qu'elle le…divertisse ?

\- Tu as quelque chose de particulier en tête ? Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

\- Si je savais quoi faire, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de me divertir, dit-il de but en blanc.

Elle plaça sa main à son menton, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour occuper son complexe patron. Puis elle se dit que la meilleure manière de s'inspirer serait d'aller voir la carte de la ville dans le parc non loin de là.

\- Allez viens, dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers le parc sans l'attendre.

\- Hey ! Où tu vas ? Grommela-t-il, visiblement ennuyé qu'elle ne l'informe pas de leur destination.

\- C'est une surprise !

\- Je déteste les surprises.

Sur ce, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On va simplement au parc pour consulter la carte de la ville.

\- Si t'es perdue t'as qu'à le dire crevette.

\- Idiot… laissa-t-elle tomber tout bas.

Puis elle atteignit ladite pancarte et se mit à la consulter. Rien d'intéressant, se dit-elle avec lassitude… À moins que… Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir mieux voir les détails du haut de la carte. Elle sentit alors ses pieds quitter le sol.

\- Ahhh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama-t-elle, prise par surprise alors que Gajeel la tenait par la taille pour la soulever de sorte à ce que l'objet de son attention soit au niveau de ses yeux.

\- Gihi ! Ça doit être difficile de se débrouiller toute seule quand on est aussi petite que toi.

À sa taquinerie, elle croisant les bras, affichant une moue sur son visage.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu boudes en plus, ricana-t-il, la frustrant davantage. Alors, tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse là-haut ? T'as beau ne peser qu'une plume, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais justement que j'occupe ton temps, dit-elle, le narguant à son tour.

Ce fut à son tour de grimacer, la déposant sur son épaule lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle en aurait probablement encore pour longtemps.

\- T'es pas très patient, laissa-t-elle tomber.

\- T'as trouvé ça toute seule ? Grommela-t-il.

\- Et t'as pas vraiment le sens de l'humour, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire. Allez, dépose-moi, j'ai trouvé !

\- Alors où on va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Avant que je ne te le dises, rappelles toi que tu m'as fait choisir !

\- Oui, oui, crevette…

\- Promet-moi avant que tu ne vas pas te plaindre.

\- Tsss. Rêve toujours crevette…

Levy respira un bon coup, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son mauvais tempérament et cet horrible surnom.

\- Levy, dit-elle simplement, tentant de lui rappeler son prénom, aussi désespérée que soit la cause.

\- On va chez toi ? Se surprit Gajeel.

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama Levy, le rouge marquant ses joues avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Alors pour quoi t'as dit ton nom quand je t'ai demandé où on va ?

\- Imbécile, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Puis elle rougit encore plus en réalisant qu'elle venait de traiter, à voix haute qui plus est, son patron d'imbécile. À cette phrase, il la fixa, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ça tout haut. Cependant, plutôt que de se faire renvoyer ou de lui crier dessus, il renouvela son rire si particulier.

\- Gihi ! Je croyais pas une si petite personne capable de m'insulter, dit-il sans sembler le moins du monde affecté par ladite insulte.

\- En quoi ma taille à rapport avec ce que je dis ? S'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, commençant à être fâchée pour de bon.

En réponse à son manque de sang-froid, il se mit à lui tapoter la tête comme si elle était une enfant.

\- Ça me surprend que t'aie pas peur de moi comme tous les autres. T'as beaucoup plus de caractère que t'en a l'air, rit-il. On ne peut pas vraiment s'attendre à ça d'une petite crevette comme toi… Aye ! C'est quoi ça ? S'exclama Gajeel au moment où le sac à main de Levy se fracassa sur son visage.

* * *

« Stupide Gajeel ! » pensa Levy au moment où elle le frappa. Puis sans plus attendre, elle se mit à marcher. Elle ignorait où, tant que c'était loin de lui. Allait-elle perdre ce nouvel emploi ? Sans aucun doute. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était de se faire sous-estimer à cause de sa minuscule stature. Pourquoi devait-on toujours la traiter comme si elle était fragile, comme si elle devait rester sage et tranquille de son côté parce qu'elle n'était pas physiquement aussi développée que les autres filles ? C'était une corde très sensible et Gajeel venait de la piétiner. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était gentil, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un idiot insensible, rien de plus.

Puis elle ralentit un peu. _« Tu…tu es vraiment impressionnante »._ Se rappela-t-elle la voix de Gajeel. Bien qu'elle fût reconnue dans son cercle d'amis pour être une personne brillante, personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose de la sorte auparavant. Elle soupira. Elle s'était probablement emportée. Elle eut même un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne plus le revoir maintenant qu'elle se ferait mettre à la porte. Non, se dit-elle en secouant la tête. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu sois triste pour ça. Après tout il n'est qu'un idiot qui se fout de tout ce qui l'entoure, un…

\- Attention ! Entendit-elle une voix la sortir de ses pensées.

Au moment où elle réalisa ce qui se passait, il était trop tard pour faire réagir ses jambes figées par la peur alors qu'une voiture allait la percuter. Était-elle vraiment perdue dans ses pensées au point de ne pas remarquer qu'elle était en plein centre d'une rue ? Peu importe, elle allait violement être heurtée et elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Puis quelque chose de lourd entra en contact avec elle, la percutant sur le trottoir. Elle s'attendait à être à l'agonie, ou même déjà morte, mais elle ne sentit rien de tout ça.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ! S'exclama une voix grave, la même voix qui lui avait criée de faire attention, la même voix qui avait blessé son orgueil au point de la faire s'enfuir.

\- Gajeel ?

Elle se risqua enfin à ouvrir les yeux sur celui qui l'avait percutée, une fraction de seconde seulement avant que la voiture ne le fasse. Elle vit ses yeux rouges, qui l'avaient toujours fascinée, qui semblaient à cet instant afficher un mélange de colère et… d'inquiétude ? Non, elle avait sans doute imaginé cette dernière partie. Comment pouvait-il ressentir autre chose que de la colère à cet instant ? Elle remarqua ensuite un de ses sublimes bras autour de sa taille, ce dernier n'ayant pas bougé de la position dans laquelle chacun d'eux était atterrit suite à leur brutale chute. Mais ce qui la sortit réellement de sa torpeur fut sa main, celle qui avait été fracassée sur le béton par leurs poids combinés, celle qui avait maintenant une longue entaille. Malgré le fait qu'aucun indice dans son expression ne laisse présager que sa blessure soit souffrante, il tenait sa main contre son corps, trahissant sa douleur.

Une fois tous deux assis, elle posa ses petits doigts sur le poignet de Gajeel pour attirer sa main devant elle. Bien qu'il semble réticent, il se laissa faire sans broncher. Elle sortit alors sa bouteille d'eau de son sac et rinça délicatement la plaie, ignorant les gens qui, de plus en plus nombreux autour d'eux, allaient s'assurer qu'ils aient bien. Finalement, elle retira le bandeau qu'elle portait toujours dans les cheveux et l'enroula en guise de bandage.

Une fois tous deux relevés, Gajeel, qui semblait moins en colère que directement après l'incident, reprit.

\- Alors, c'était quoi tout ça, crevette ?

\- J'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, dit Levy dont l'air s'assombrit une fois de plus.

\- Peu importe, c'est quoi cette idée de courir sans prendre la peine de regarder où tu vas ? Grommela-t-il.

Devant son absence de réponse, il posa sa main sur sa tête et ajouta :

\- Alors, tu peux me dire où on va à la fin ?

À cette phrase, Levy releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux reflétant sa surprise.

\- Tu veux toujours passer l'après-midi avec moi ? Dit-elle abasourdie.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai rien à faire.

\- Mais…

\- Et ne me refais jamais ça, dit-il en plaçant une main sur le côté de son visage. Tu traines quoi là-dedans ? Des foutues briques ?

Malgré elle, son commentaire déclencha un petit rire de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Désolée pour ça, dit-elle tout bas.

Puis ils se remirent en marche.

\- Ah et une dernière chose, laissa tomber Gajeel, les mains dans ses poches. C'est difficile de trouver une si petite personne dans une grande ville… alors reste près de moi.

 **Ah que j'aime insérer certains de mes passages préférés de Fairy Tail dans mes fictions :D J'espère que vous avez également apprécié :)**

 **Bonne journée !**

 **Lily xxx**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Distraire son patron

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Je voulais simplement vous souhaiter un très joyeux Noel !**

 **En attendant, courage à ceux qui, comme moi, travaille une dernière journée avant Noël et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui sont déjà en congé.**

 **Lily xxx**

\- Un aquarium ? Laissa- tomber Gajeel comme si elle venait de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Ton idée est de m'amener dans un aquarium ?

\- Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas te plaindre !

\- Et je n'ai jamais fait une telle promesse, grommela-t-il.

Ignorant le jeune homme, Levy se dirigea vers la billetterie, fouillant dans son sac à main pour en sortir son porte-monnaie. Elle sentit toutefois une main sur son épaule, la poussant sur le côté alors que Gajeel prenait sa place devant la dame à la caisse.

\- Deux billets, l'entendit-elle dire en sortant le montant nécessaire.

Puis il lui tendit son propre billet faisant rougir une fois de plus la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de payer pour moi, dit-elle embarrassée.

\- Dépense professionnelle, dit-il simplement. Tu n'as pas à payer de ta poche dans tes heures de travail.

À ça, Levy ne put que sourire.

\- Comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu bâtir une telle compagnie sans la ruiner dès le départ ? Rit-elle.

\- C'est mon père qui l'a fondée, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dont les traits s'étaient légèrement durcis.

\- Oh ! Dit-elle avec embarra. J'ignorais que les industries PL avaient un autre propriétaire que toi. À moins qu'il ne l'ait fondé spécialement pour te la donner.

\- Mon père est mort l'année dernière, laissa-t-il tomber.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Cette fois, l'air de Levy se renfrogna pour de bon. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et insensible ? Il avait sans aucun doute hérité de la compagnie crée par son père ce qui expliquait comment on pouvait posséder une si grande entreprise à un si jeune âge. Elle fit quelques pas sans le regarder, embarrassée d'avoir remis un sujet probablement douloureux pour Gajeel sur la table.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter de t'en faire pour tout ? Entendit-elle Gajeel se plaindre de nouveau derrière elle.

Malgré elle, la tentative maladroite de Gajeel de la faire se déculpabiliser la fit sourire.

\- Il y a un spectacle d'animaux aquatiques qui commence dans quelques minutes, dit-elle, acceptant avec joie l'occasion de changer de sujet que Gajeel lui apportait.

Devant son absence d'objection, qu'elle prit pour une approbation, elle se mit à marcher vers l'ère de spectacle, Gajeel la rattrapant en deux enjambées seulement.

* * *

Les yeux de sa petite assistante s'agrandirent d'émerveillement dès que les animaux se mirent à faire leurs trucs. Bien que Gajeel ne le dirait pas tout haut, il devait admettre qu'il trouvait lui-même impressionnant tout ce que ces bêtes pouvaient faire. Puis, la démonstration terminée, Levy et lui circulèrent entre les différents aquariums.

S'il avait été seul, Gajeel se serait vite lassé. Après tout, un poisson reste un poisson et, même si les couleurs et les formes varient, il aurait normalement perdu l'intérêt après quelques minutes seulement. Mais quelque chose chez Levy faisait en sorte que de toujours attirer son attention vers ce qu'elle lui présentait. Elle pouvait lui montrer quelque chose qu'il n'avait simplement pas vu, lui expliquer un mode de vie ou une particularité exceptionnelle d'une espèce avec sa culture générale qui semblait infinie. Elle pouvait aussi attirer son attention sur elle-même… Définitivement, quelque chose chez cette fille était tout simplement différent des autres et c'était l'une des rares personnes qu'il pouvait écouter parler durant un bon moment sans être agacé par le simple son de sa voix. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la fin de l'exposition, il se surprit même à être déçu. La déception était d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était quinze heures trente, soit pratiquement la fin de la journée de travail.

\- Ce n'était pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? Entendit la petite voix le narguer.

\- Gihi, ça aurait pu être pire, répondit-il déclenchant cette mignonne petite moue qu'elle faisait quand il l'agaçait.

\- Alors ? Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Dit-elle avant que son estomac ne laisse s'échapper un gargouillis.

\- Manger ? Proposa-t-il en pointant son ventre d'où provenait le son.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva la jeune femme réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas diner.

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restau-bar.

\- T'as officiellement terminé ton quart de travail, annonça Gajeel alors si tu veux on peut juste le prendre pour emporter.

\- On peut manger ici, dit Levy après avoir secoué la tête. Lucy, ma colocataire, dors chez son copain ce soir de toute façon, alors personne ne m'attend. À moins quoi toi tu aies quelque chose ! S'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme.

\- Nah. Personne ne m'attend non plus, dit Gajeel avant d'indiquer au placier qu'ils prendraient une table pour deux.

Puis il se commanda une pinte de bière, se tournant vers elle, lui jetant un regard qui semblait dire : « et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? ».

\- Je vais prendre une bière aussi, dit-elle au serveur.

\- Tu bois de la bière, demanda-t-il d'un air amusé une fois que le serveur fut parti.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que parce que je suis une fille je vais nécessairement commander une petite boisson colorée ?

\- Pas mal ouais.

\- Alors tu te trompes, dit-elle d'un sourire.

Une fois leurs apéritifs arrivés, ils commandèrent leur repas.

\- Donc, tenta Levy de faire la conversation. À quoi ressemble la vie d'un millionnaire de 25 ans à la tête d'une grosse entreprise ?

\- 26 ans, précisa-t-il. Et il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu fais dans tes temps libres ? Insista Levy.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues. Pour signaler qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, elle se contenta d'appuyer sa main sur sa joue et de le regarder, attendant qu'il lui dise.

\- Voyager, dit-il un peu trop sèchement que nécessaire.

À ça, les yeux de Levy s'illuminèrent.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne te croyais pas du genre à faire des voyages ! Quel genre ? Tu en a fait beaucoup jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- J'aime partir dans des régions isolées. Ça m'aide à réfléchir.

\- J'ignorais que tu faisais ça, réfléchir je veux dire, le taquina-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne l'affichait au premier abord.

\- Gihi, la crevette s'en permet.

Elle fit une moue de déception, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour tous les commentaires qu'il lui faisait habituellement.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ta prochaine destination ?

\- L'Espagne. Je veux aller faire de l'escalade.

\- Wow ! Dit Levy réellement impressionnée, j'ignorais que tu faisais de l'escalade !

\- Je n'en fais pas, répondit-il simplement.

Voyant que Gajeel n'élaborait pas malgré le fait qu'elle demande clairement des explications par son expression faciale, elle dût poser directement la question.

\- Pourquoi choisir l'escalade si tu n'en fait pas ?

\- J'ai déjà essayé plein de trucs, dit-il en haussant les épaules. JE veux faire quelque chose de différent. Et pour revenir à ta question sur mes temps libres, il y a un endroit près du travail où j'ai commencé à m'entrainer pour ça justement.

Malgré elle, le regard de Levy dévia sur sa musculature. « J'ai aucun mal à croire que tu t'entraines » marmonna Levy.

\- Crevette ?

\- Hum ? Demanda-t-elle, adoptant la couleur d'un pivoine en réalisant qu'elle avait dit ça tout haut.

\- J'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit, répéta Gajeel.

\- Ce n'est rien ! S'exclama Levy un peu trop fort. Je… je me disais simplement que tu étais chanceux de pouvoir te permettre toutes ces choses, dit-elle pour se rattraper. L'escalade est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais même envisagé. J'ai tendance à lire sur le sujet plutôt que de réellement essayer, ajouta-t-elle avec embarra.

Sur ce, Gajeel se pencha vers elle depuis son côté de la table.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches à rendre tout trop compliqué, dit-il platement. T'as qu'à venir t'entrainer si t'en as envie.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Levy. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose chez ce gars qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. Quelque chose chez lui qui faisait en sorte qu'elle se trouvait toujours avec lui, plus de deux heures maintenant après son quart de travail. Rien ne l'obligeait à faire ça, et pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de partir. Apparemment, Gajeel n'avait pas l'intention de quitter non plus, leur commandant à chacun une nouvelle pinte de bière. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le verre de Levy soit une fois de plus vide. Combien en avait-elle pris au juste ? Quatre ? Cinq ?

\- Gihi, j'ignorais qu'une petite crevette comme toi pouvait supporter aussi bien l'alcool, rit-il.

\- Mais veux-tu arrêter de m'appeler crevette à la fin ?

\- Non.

Avant qu'elle ne rage encore une fois sur le sujet, il ajouta.

\- Bon, je dois aller chercher Lily au bureau.

\- C'est vrai ! Je l'avais presque oublié celui là ! Tu le traines vraiment partout ?

\- Pas mal partout où je vais, ouais.

Puis il demanda à la serveuse de lui apporter la facture. Lorsqu'elle revint avec l'addition, Levy tenta de voir à combien montait sa part, mais Gajeel l'empêcha de voir.

\- Range ça crevette, dit-il en pointant son porte-monnaie.

\- À l'heure qu'il est, tu ne peux plus mettre les dépenses sur le compte de la compagnie tu sais, dit Levy en soupirant.

\- Qui t'as dit que la compagnie payait.

Réalisant qu'il allait personnellement payer pour toutes ses choses, elle se sentit rougir de nouveau.

\- Je peux payer ma part tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais. Et tu sais ce que tu dois faire dans des situations comme celles-là ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Tu dis merci et tu la fermes.

Puis ils sortirent, se séparant seulement là où le chemin menant à la compagnie et celui menant à l'appartement de Levy n'était plus commun.

\- Merci pour la soirée, dit-elle timidement. J'ai vraiment apprécié.

En guise de réponse, il lui offrit un sourire en coin avant de se retourner, la saluant d'un signe de la main.

\- On se voit lundi au bureau crevette.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Problème

**Wow! Tout un temps des fêtes occupé, mais j'ai finalement trouvé du temps pour écrire en revenant d'une visite de mon amie de l'Abitibi (soit à 7h de voiture de chez moi !) C'est donc exténuée, mais contente de pouvoir publier après près de deux semaines, que je partage avec vous le cinquième chapitre !**

 **J'espère que vous avez également passé de belles vacances !**

 **Je vous adore,**

 **Lily xxx**

La fin de semaine passa en un clin d'œil. N'étant pas la fin de semaine de travail de Lucy, les deux avaient passé le weekend à écouter des téléséries en pyjama. Malgré les nombreuses interruptions par Natsu qui, une fois de plus s'introduisait par la fenêtre, et Lucy qui lui fermait la fenêtre au nez à chacune de ses tentatives, ce deux jours était plutôt tranquilles.

Lorsque lundi arriva, elle était donc bien reposée pour cette nouvelle semaine avec son étrange patron. Elle se maudit elle-même en sentant ses joues se rougir à la simple pensée de Gajeel. Ne pouvait-il pas être moins énigmatique, moins spécial, moins… attirant ? Secouant sa tête pour se sortir ces idées inappropriées, elle poussa les portes de l'immeuble qui était maintenant son lieu de travail.

\- Bonjour Mira ! Salua-t-elle la réceptionniste.

\- Bonjour Levy ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Répondit-elle.

Cependant, quelque chose semblait clocher chez Mira. Certes, elle avait son sourire habituel plaqué sur ses lèvres. Toutefois, Mirajane semblait pensive, irritée par quelque chose. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne posa toutefois pas de questions et se dirigea vers le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Gajeel, mais s'arrêta net en entendant ses éclats de voix.

\- Si j'étais toi je foutrais le camp d'ici, laissa-t-il tomber.

\- Tu devrais être plus poli, Redfox. Moi qui faisait tant d'efforts pour venir te prévenir, répondit l'autre avec une arrogance mêlée avec de la fausse gentillesse.

Son interlocuteur était plus qu'imposant et dépassait même Gajeel de près d'une tête, et ce malgré la grandeur déjà impressionnante de ce dernier. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air sympathique le moins du monde. Dans tous les cas, l'impression que Levy avait de lui se résumait en un seul mot : problème.

\- Garde tes menaces pour ceux qui te craignent, Dreyar. Et amène ton cul hors de ma propriété ! Aboya cette fois Gajeel, visiblement à bout de patience.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, ricana le désagréable interlocuteur avant de se retourner.

Puis il vit Levy, la détailla de haut en bas, donnant froid dans le dos à la jeune femme, puis poursuivi son chemin dans le couloir où il tomba nez à nez avec Mira.

\- Quand Redfox aura finalement compris qu'il n'a aucune chance contre moi, il y aura toujours la place pour toi dans mon entreprise, dit-il après avoir attardé son regard sur ses formes voluptueuses, son regard plein de sous-entendus. À moins que tu n'aies pas envie d'attendre et que tu veux une place maintenant…

\- Dans tes rêves, Laxus ! Répondit-elle avec dégout.

\- Crois-moi, tu y es déjà, réplica-t-il d'un sourire arrogant avant de passer devant elle et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Serrant les poings pour contenir la rage que Mira ressentait clairement contre le dénommé Laxus, elle tendit les papiers qu'elle était venue porter à Gajeel et se retourna sans dire un mot.

\- Qui est ce charmant monsieur, dit Levy avec dégout alors que Gajeel semblait toujours avoir du mal à contrôler sa colère.

\- L'enfouaré qui est le fils du propriétaire de la compagnie compétitrice.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a plus qu'une simple compétition d'affaires, dit la jeune femme qui n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'il ne disait pas tout.

\- Ça serait trop long tout raconter, laissa-t-il tomber.

Sur ce, Levy s'installa au bureau de Gajeel qui avait la chaise la plus confortable et croisa les bras, en position d'écoute.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon patron m'a payé tout une après-midi une fois simplement pour le divertir, je suis certaine que ça ne lui dérangera pas si je prends quelques minutes de plus avant de commencer.

\- Gihi, t'es plus à l'aise que quand je t'ai engagée toi.

\- Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec toi il y a une semaine.

\- La plupart des employés ont encore peur de moi même après des années. Gihi, il fallait bien une petite crevette comme toi pour ne pas avoir peur.

Au rappel de son ennuyant surnom, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je croyais que tu devais me raconter quelque chose.

\- J'ai jamais consenti à ça, dit-il d'un sourire en coin en prenant tout de même place directement sur son bureau.

\- Alors ? Mis à part le fait qu'il soit particulièrement déplaisant, en quoi il est pire qu'un compétiteur ordinaire ?

Gajeel émit une sorte de grondement d'agacement, puis ses bras lui-même croisés dit :

\- Le père de Laxus et le mien étaient amis. Ils ont décidé de partir en affaires ensemble, mais plutôt que d'être associés, ils ont choisi de partir deux compagnies « différentes », dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot. Mais ce n'était qu'en apparence. En fait, ils vendaient exactement le même anti-virus informatique, mais le vendaient sous deux noms différents. En procédant comme ça, ils s'assuraient d'avoir le monopole sur le marché local et d'éloigner de vrais compétiteurs potentiels.

\- Alors pourquoi te menaçait-il ?

\- À la mort de mon père, non seulement je me suis retrouvé du jour au lendemain à la tête d'une grosse compagnie, mais j'ai aussi dû me débrouiller seul quand Ivan Dreyar, le père de cet emmerdeur de Laxus, qui a décidé de rompre notre arrangement et de garder le programmeur informatique ainsi que toutes les informations que l'on avait récoltées jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu pourrais …

\- Quoi ? Le dénoncer aux autorités ? Bien que j'en ai profité longtemps, la technique de mon père et d'Ivan… disons simplement que ce n'est pas exactement légal de vendre deux produits identiques et de prétendre que c'est différent. Alors si je veux le faire couler comme ça, je coule avec lui.

\- Ça a dû être difficile, dit Levy d'un ton désolé.

\- J'avais envie de réduire ce salaud en miettes, c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs, mais au moins j'ai réussi à me trouver un programmeur informatique plus efficace encore que celui travaillant pour Dreyar.

\- C'est le gars aux cheveux noir pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, je suis bien content de ne pas m'être fié à ma première impression en tout cas. Il fait un travail très décent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait hésiter ?

\- Quelle personne saine d'esprit engage un gars qui pourrait se faire arrêter pour nudité publique au moins trois fois par jour ? Mais ma cousine Juvia a tellement insisté que je l'engage que j'en entendrais encore parler aujourd'hui si j'avais refusé. Qui aurait cru que c'était une excellente décision après tout.

Levy eut un petit rire en se rappelant que le programmeur en question n'avait effectivement pas de chandail lorsqu'elle avait visité l'usine.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas sain d'esprit, rit-elle, ne revenant que sur cette partie de la conversation.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Veux-tu une preuve ?

\- Hein ? De quoi tu… Non ! Pose-moi par terre ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il la balançait la jeune femme sur son épaule.

\- Gihi, va falloir retirer ce que t'as dit pour ça.

\- Pas question ! Rit-elle en tirant la langue.

\- Tant pis !

Sur ce, il prit place à son bureau, comme si elle n'était pas sur son épaule et se mit à remplir de la paperasse.

\- Tu ne peux pas possiblement être sérieux, se plaint Levy en balançant ses pieds dans le vide pour tenter de se dégager, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la poser par terre.

\- Hey ! Arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! Tu vas faire tomber mes papiers ! Grommela-t-il avait de la tourner sans le moindre effort de sorte à ce que ce soit son visage qui soit près des feuilles plutôt que ses peids.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se dégager, Levy se résigna, soupirant en appuyant sa joue dans sa main, le regardant travailler.

\- Tu as fait une erreur ici, dit-elle platement après quelques minutes en pointant l'une des feuilles sur lesquelles il travaillait.

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner à ce que je vois ?

\- Aucune chance.

\- Alors j'espère que tu es confortable, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau moi non plus !

\- Oh ! J'ignorais que vous étiez déjà si près de Levy, Monsieur Redfox ! S'exclama Mira, qui était entrée dans le bureau sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, un évidant sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

En moins de deux, Levy était déposée au sol, tous deux affichant une teinte rosée sur les joues.

\- Veux-tu calmer ton imagination débile ? Et combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Gajeel ?

\- Près de soixante-six fois, monsieur Redfox ! Dit-elle comme si rien n'était.

Décidant qu'il ne valait pas la peine de gaspiller sa salive, il soupira simplement.

\- Que veux-tu Mira ?

\- Oh rien ! Je passais simplement par là et ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous vous entendiez enfin bien à ce point avec quelqu'un !

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, laissant Gajeel et Levy retourner silencieusement à leur travail respectif, tentant de cacher à l'autre la rougeur de leurs joues.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Réconfort

\- Bonne soirée Gajeel ! Salua sa petite assistante alors qu'elle sorti, son petit sac à main en bandoulière, sa journée de travail venant de s'achever.

Sans ouvrir la bouche, Gajeel hocha de la tête en guise de salut puis disparut de nouveau dans ses pensées, fixant le mur devant lui sans but. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas tenter, saleté de Dreyar… » pensa le jeune homme qui n'était pas assez inconscient pour ignorer les avertissements de Laxus un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas nouveau que Dreyar ne le porte pas dans son cœur. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gardé de s'afficher en tant qu'ennemi dès la mort de son père alors qu'Ivan lui tournait le dos sans la moindre hésitation. Toutefois, les Dreyar s'étaient contentés de le laisser se débrouiller avec son manque d'expérience et ses ressources fraichement coupées… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La raison de la venue de Laxus plus tôt n'était rien de moins que du chantage, tentant de lui forcer à céder sa compagnie à Ivan. Et bien que Gajeel soit nettement désavantagé face à quelqu'un d'aussi redoutable en affaires que son père, il n'entendait pas laisser tomber. Il devait cependant arriver à prévoir ce que ce minable de Laxus prévoyait, se dit-il avant de frapper son poing avec force sur son bureau, faisant sursauter quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un devant lui.

\- Gajeel ? Demanda une petite voix.

Levant les yeux, il réalisa que Levy se tenait devant lui, un verre contenant une boisson chaude à la main. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, il réalisa que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et que l'intérieur de la pièce était beaucoup plus sombre que lorsque l'usine avait fermé ses portes. Combien de temps était-il resté là à réfléchir ? Il émit un petit grondement. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre de se perdre dans ses pensées comme ça.

\- Je ne vais pas ta déranger longtemps, dit Levy en lui tendant la boisson chaude qu'elle tenait. Je me suis simplement dit que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de réconfort, lui sourit-elle de ce sourire parfait qu'elle seule pouvait afficher.

Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour réagir, mais il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes additionnelles pour retrouver son attitude naturelle.

\- Gihi ! Tu me suis ma parole ! Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? La nargua-t-il.

À ce commentaire, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite moue agacée avant de déposer le breuvage sur le bureau et de croiser les bras.

\- J'ai été lire un livre dans le café à côté et en sortant j'ai vu ta voiture seule dans le stationnement. À la tête que tu faisais quand Laxus est parti, je me suis dit qu'une boisson chaude te ferait du bien.

\- C'est pas ça qui va m'aider, grommela-t-il.

Sa moue se transforma de l'agacement à la tristesse.

\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, souffla-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos rapidement, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Merci Levy, dit-il cependant avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin à l'étonnement de la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que tu viens d'utiliser mon prénom ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule… et de dire merci ?

Ce fut au tour de Gajeel de grimacer.

\- Ça va, ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Ça doit être dur depuis la mort de ton père… tu ne dois pas avoir souvent des gens qui s'occupe de toi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Détrompe-toi, dit-il après un rire sans humour, ce n'est pas son décès qui fait une différence pour des trucs de ce genre.

\- Ton père ne t'achetais jamais des petites attentions pour te remonter le moral ? Demanda Levy, avec une légère tristesse.

\- Ton père le fait apparemment.

\- J'avais douze ans quand j'ai perdu mes parents… mais oui, mon père faisait toujours cela quand quelque chose me dérangeait. Ça ou m'acheter un nouveau livre, mais je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais le chocolat chaud, rit-elle.

\- J'adore lire pourtant.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non.

Au grand amusement de Gajeel, elle lui tira la langue comme si elle était encore une enfant, lui soutirant une fois de plus son sourire caractéristique. Puis elle reprit son air serin, s'assoyant près de lui.

\- Il était comment, demanda-t-elle après un moment.

\- Mon père ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Gajeel serra légèrement les dents. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de lui et seule sa cousine Juvia en savait un peu sur son passé. Et pourtant, il avait envie d'en parler à cette fille devant lui, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que depuis peu.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon père, dit-il enfin. Mais mes parents sont morts alors que j'étais bébé et José m'a pris sous son aile. Je me suis longtemps demandé comment un homme comme lui pouvait avoir eu envie de prendre à sa charge un enfant. Je n'ai compris que le jour qu'il m'a initié à la compagnie qu'il voulait surtout un successeur pour ses affaires.

\- Comment peut-on adopter un enfant sans vouloir s'en occuper ?

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais manqué de quoi que ce soit, dit Gajeel. J'ai eu un toit, de quoi manger, il m'a initié aux affaires et… qu'est-ce que…

Il fut interrompu par Levy qui, sans aucune raison, le prit dans ses bras.

\- Parfois le meilleur réconfort est que quelqu'un nous prenne dans ses bras, souffla Levy, elle-même surprise par son audace.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, se plaint-il sans toutefois la repousser.

Puis elle se retira après quelques secondes de plus, cette fois se tournant pour de bon vers la sortie.

\- Saches que je suis là si tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Laxus aujourd'hui, dit-elle avant de passer le seuil de la porte, le laissant de nouveau seul.

S'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, il prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud puis se mit à réfléchir de nouveau, cette fois pour une toute autre raison. « Comment pouvait-elle lire en lui aussi facilement ? Agir aussi décontractée avec lui ? » Se dit-il avant de finalement ramasser ses choses et quitter son bureau après une trop longue journée. En arrivant dans son appartement, il finit la boisson chaude que lui avait offerte Levy, prit une douche et se laissa choir sur son lit, s'endormant aussitôt.

* * *

Levy pouvait encore sentir les battements rapides de son cœur, dommage collatéral de l'audacieuse idée qu'elle avait eu de prendre Gajeel dans ses bras. Mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu se retenir. À cet instant, le courageux, fort, inébranlable Gajeel avait semblé si démuni. Comment pouvait-on vivre toutes ces années sans avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de nous ? Si elle n'avait plus ses parents, Lucy était pratiquement une sœur pour elle, sans oublier ses deux amis d'enfance Jet et Droy qui, malgré leur distance, communiquaient régulièrement avec elle.

Mais lui ? Il avait déjà parlé d'une cousine, mais ne semblait pas du genre à exprimer ouvertement son affection. Dans tous les cas, elle ne regrettait pas son geste qu'elle avait fait par simple sympathie… oui, simple sympathie, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, sachant pourtant pertinemment que l'accolade n'avait eu rien de déplaisant de son côté également.

Tentant de ne pas penser à Gajeel, elle s'assit près de Lucy sur le canapé et écouta un peu la télévision avec elle avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle se leva, entreprit sa routine matinale et déjeuna avec Lucy avant de prendre ses choses et de se diriger vers le bureau, tenant dans ses mains un petit sac de kiwis qu'elle avait prévu pour Lily. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut accueillie comme à l'habitude par ledit chat. Toutefois, l'absence de Gajeel à son bureau était intrigante. Jusqu'ici, elle l'avait toujours vu sur sa chaise en arrivant le matin.

\- J'espère qu'il se sent mieux aujourd'hui, réfléchit Levy tout haut en posant le sac de kiwis et son sac sur le bureau.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un bruit sourd se fit entendre quelques salles plus loin. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la source du son pour rejoindre un cercle de gens fixant tous quelque chose avec un mélange de colère, d'étonnement et d'incrédulité. Regardant par elle-même, Levy put constater le bureau de Gray, celui dans lequel les produits étaient développés, complètement ravagé, son ordinateur étant sans aucun doute maintenant inutilisable. Pour tourner le fer dans la plaie, des lettres gravés dans le mur formaient les mots : « Je t'avais prévenu »

Une fois son analyse du saccage terminée, elle put finalement repérer Gajeel. Son poing s'était enfoncé dans le mur suite à un élan de rage et était sans aucun doute la source du bruit qui l'avait alertée. Puis elle vit ses lèvres bouger. Elle ne perçut aucun son. Elle le vit à peine marmonner, mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur la nature du simple mot qu'il avait dit avec colère : Dreyar.

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je tenais à écrire ce chapitre aujourd'hui puisque cela fait exactement un an que je publie des fanfictions ! Dire que j'ai écrit tout ça en un an seulement ! Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire à quel point écrire sur mes couples préférés, sans oublier le soutien de mes fantastiques lecteurs, m'ont permis d'écrire en un an autant sinon plus que ce que j'ai écrit durant toute ma vie !**

 **Sur ce, merci du soutien que vous m'avez apporté et que vous continuez de me donner !**

 **Je l'ai dit souvent, mais je le répète : JE VOUS ADORE !**

 **Lily xxxxx**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le plan de Mira

Gajeel faisait des allés retour dans la salle de réunion alors qu'une partie de son équipe, réunie autour de la table, attendaient qu'il prenne la parole. Peu de gens avaient été conviés par Gajeel. Les seuls présents dans la pièce étaient Mira, qui connaissait presque autant la compagnie que Gajeel, Levy, qui était pratiquement son bras droit, Gray, le principal auteur des programmes informatiques de la compagnie et finalement Juvia, dont la présence pouvait aussi bien être due au fait que Gajeel soit son cousin qu'à son habitude maladive de suivre Gray partout.

\- Calme-toi, tu me tombes sur les nerfs ! Éclata Gray après un moment.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de tourner en rond comme ça, intervint Levy alors que Gajeel ouvrait la bouche, probablement pour envoyer promener Gray. Vaut mieux se concentrer sur ce que l'on peut faire pour aider la situation.

\- Facile à dire, grommela Gajeel en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, les bras croisés.

\- Faudrait nous dire tout ce que tu sais pour commencer, dit Gray, la réaction de son patron impliquant clairement qu'il en savait plus qu'eux sur la situation.

À ça, Gajeel grimaça, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de partager les menaces de son compétiteur. Aussi têtu qu'il puisse être, il finit tout de même par flancher.

\- Il veut que je lui cède ma compagnie, laissa-t-il tomber.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Gray.

Malgré son silence, les traits de Mira s'étaient durcis, son sourire absent pour une des rares fois. Quant à Levy, ses grands yeux exprimaient de la tristesse; le même regard qu'elle affichait juste avant de le prendre dans ses bras la veille, pensa Gajeel avant de se forcer à porter son attention ailleurs.

\- Gray, se ressaisit-il, crois-tu être capable de refaire les fichiers perdus ?

\- Ça risque d'être long, mais je peux surement refaire le logiciel en environ 4 ou 5 fois moins de temps que j'ai mis pour le faire.

\- C'est combien de temps ça ? Trancha Gajeel dont la patience était encore plus mince qu'à l'habitude.

\- Un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Et ce que tu as sauvegardé sur le réseau ?

\- Celui qui a fait ça s'y connaissait assez pour effacer nos données du réseau avant de saboter l'ordinateur.

À sa réponse Gajeel serra les dents, incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire pour la suite. Un mois était un délai beaucoup trop long sans produit pour que son entreprise n'en souffre pas directement. À quoi bon servait une entreprise d'antivirus informatique sans antivirus ?

\- Et si tu partais d'informations prises sur un autre antivirus, est-ce que ça t'aiderait à la refaire plus vite ?

\- Sans aucun doute, confirma l'informaticien, mais aucune compagnie n'est assez folle pour nous prêter leur antivirus pour nous aider à refaire la nôtre.

\- Je connais un moyen pour que quelqu'un de Raven Tail inc. nous fournisse cette information, sourit-elle.

\- Mira connait quelqu'un qui travaille à la RT incorporée ? Demanda Juvia, surprise.

\- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que j'accepte l'offre d'emplois de Laxus, dit Mirajane avec détermination.

Malgré l'étonnement général, personne ne s'opposa à l'idée, sachant très bien qu'elle ne changerait pas d'idée de toute façon. Tous, sauf Levy qui ne connaissait pas encore complètement la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas la laisser jouer les agents doubles ? S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Et si Laxus ou même son père s'en rendait compte ?

\- T'es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? Demande Gajeel.

\- Certaine, répondit-elle avec conviction.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! S'exclama Levy, consternée devant la décision qui venait d'être prise.

Devant son air incrédule, Juvia prit la parole.

\- Tout le monde ici tiens à Mirajane et est inquiet pour elle, mais Levy doit croire Juvia quand elle dit que Mira va très bien se débrouiller.

\- Si quelqu'un ici à des chances de réussites c'est bien elle, appuya Gray. Je me demande même qui entre Mira et Laxus serait le plus en danger si Laxus tentait quelque chose.

La confiance que semblaient avoir les collègues, mais surtout amis, de Mirajane apaisa un peu Levy.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ajouta Mira de son incontournable sourire, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

* * *

Mira ferma la porte de son bureau derrière elle, bureau qu'elle ne reverrait plus pour un moment. S'efforçant d'afficher un sourire rassurant pour saluer ses collègues, elle sortit de l'édifice et se rendit à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son frère et sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa que le logement était vide, elle soupira de soulagement, comprenant qu'elle aurait un petit moment seule. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Elfman et Lisanna, bien au contraire. Seulement, elle leur avait toujours caché ses peurs et ses émotions négatives, agissant ainsi pour les protéger et ne pas les inquiéter avec ses propres problèmes. Cependant, à l'instant même, elle avait besoin de laisser libre court à son stress, de ne plus le cacher derrière son permanant sourire.

\- Tu peux y arriver, Mira, s'encouragea-t-elle à voix basse. Tu dois aider Gajeel ainsi que tous les gens de la PL inc.

Certes, la Phantom Lord incorporée n'avait pas toujours été un milieu heureux ou facile à vivre. Cependant, depuis le départ de l'ancien propriétaire, laissant sa place à Gajeel, le milieu de travail était beaucoup plus agréable. Oui, Gajeel avait un tempérament impulsif, fort et était sec la plupart du temps. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que Gajeel, contrairement à son père, appréciait ses employés et les laissaient tisser des liens entre eux de sorte à ce que cette compagnie était devenue pour Mira une deuxième famille.

Elle inspira un bon coup, se passant de l'eau froide au visage pour se calmer. Puis elle se décida finalement de prendre un bain chaud et de relaxer le plus possible. Demain allait être une grosse journée et, en plus de devoir mentir et d'être convaincante, elle allait désormais côtoyer tous les jours l'homme qui ne lui inspirait que du dégout et du mépris.

Trop tôt à son gout, son cadrant sonna le lendemain matin, lui indiquant qu'il était temps de commencer sa journée. Prenant une dernière inspiration pour se donner courage, elle s'habilla, déjeuna rapidement puis se dirigea vers l'immeuble de l'entreprise des Dreyar.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue chez RT inc. Comment puis-je vous aider ? Demanda une étrange fille dont les cheveux roux s'empilaient à ses pieds.

\- Bonjour… Flare, précisa Mira après avoir lu son insigne. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Dreyar.

\- Lequel ?

\- Laxus, précisa la jeune femme malgré sa réticence, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait plus de chances d'entrer dans l'entreprise avec celui qui lui avait fait l'offre de nombreuses fois et flirtant grossièrement avec elle.

\- Un instant.

Sur ce, la réceptionniste se mit à pianoter sur son clavier, vérifiant probablement l'horaire de Laxus puis composa un numéro de téléphone avant d'annoncer au jeune homme qu'il était demandé à l'accueil.

Après un moment d'attente, elle vit le jeune homme blond entrer dans la pièce, un sourire satisfaisant sur les lèvres en la voyant.

\- Tiens donc ! À quoi me vaut cette belle visite, la nargua-t-il.

\- On doit parler, dit Mira, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'employer un ton sec.

Sur ce, il lui fit signe de la suivre, refermant la porte derrière eux dans ce qui semblait être son bureau.

\- Alors, ne me dis pas que tu t'es tanné de travailler pour ce perdant de Redfox ?

\- Pas de tout.

Elle fit une pause. S'efforcer de paraitre déchirée par sa décision n'était pas trop difficile, la jeune femme pouvant mettre utiliser sa réelle exaspération pour peaufiner son rôle.

\- Mais je dois travailler. Et… aussi répugnée que je puisse être par l'idée, Gajeel ne fera pas long feu si tu t'es mis dans la tête de détruire son entreprise.

\- Alors pourquoi vouloir travailler ici si tu me déteste tant, je sais que je vaux le coup d'œil, mais…

\- Ne me fais pas changer d'idée, cracha Mira, emplissant son regard d'une haine qu'elle ressentait sans avoir besoin de le prétendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il.

\- L'emploi de réceptionniste est très bien payé dans ce type de compagnie. Ma sœur est encore aux études et mon frère et moi avons besoin d'un assez bon revenu pour la soutenir.

\- L'ennui, c'est que mon poste de réceptionniste est déjà comblé.

\- Mais tu disais…

\- Que je voulais que tu travailles pour moi ? Je n'ai pas menti, simplement, ce ne sera pas à la réception. Tu vois, j'aime bien l'idée qu'a eu Redfox d'avoir une jolie assistante auprès de lui. Quoique je les préfère plus… comme toi, acheva-t-il en mimant la courbe de ses hanches.

Ignorant un frisson de dégout, Mira garda la tête haute, soutenant son regard.

\- Je veux les mêmes avantages et garder mon salaire, dit-elle d'un ton sans retour.

\- Je t'offre deux dollars l'heure de plus.

\- Félicitation, Dreyar. Tu as finalement eu ce que tu voulais, répliqua Mira sans enthousiasme en guise d'approbation.

\- Bienvenue chez Raven Tail, Strauss, réplica-t-il avec satisfaction.

 **Voilà qui conclue le premier point de vue Mira-Laxus ! J'espère que vous avez appréciés même si, à ce point, Laxus est aussi désagréable qu'il l'était dans les arcs de Phantom et de la bataille de Fairy Tail.**

 **Laisser moi un commentaire, et/ou, si vous avez aimé, un vote !**

 **Bonne soirée ! Lily xxx**

 **P.S. Qui avait deviné la signification des acronymes PL et RT ? Ais-je réussi à vous surprendre ou ais-je été beaucoup plus évidente que j'aurais espéré ? XD**


	8. Chaptitre 8 : Distraire son employée

Levy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes à cette interminable journée. Il n'y avait rien de spécialement mauvais cette journée-là à Phantom Lord, particulièrement si on la comparait à la journée de la veille. Non, ce qui inquiétait réellement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était ce qui se passait à l'entreprise rivale, ce matin étant le moment où celle qui était devenue son amie allait tenter d'infiltrer Raven Tail.

Secouant la tête, elle se força à poser de nouveau son regard sur ses papiers. Levy ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois où avait eu tant de mal à faire une tâche.

\- T'as pas à t'en faire pour Mira, laissa tomber Gajeel d'un soupir.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, légèrement embarrassée. Elle avait tenté de garder ses peurs au fond d'elle-même, de ne pas inquiéter celui qui avait le plus besoin de soutien. Apparemment, ses efforts avaient été en vain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis inquiète ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton le plus détaché possible, essayant de ne pas trahir ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tssss. T'as la plus grande capacité de concentration que je connaisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec…

\- T'as pratiquement été incapable de te concentrer un minimum aujourd'hui.

Le rouge s'intensifia sur les joues de la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Gajeel remarquerait. Abandonnant sa couverture, elle soupira, serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à tout ça, avoua-t-elle.

\- Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien elle.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas en danger…

\- Non, approuva le jeune homme. Mais on doit avoir confiance en elle.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Je sais que j'ai raison. Et je sais aussi que ça va finir par te rendre folle si tu t'inquiètes pour ce que tu ne peux pas contrôler comme ça. La situation ne va pas nécessairement s'améliorer de sitôt alors trouve quelque chose pour t'occuper l'esprit.

\- Facile à dire… Toi c'est quoi ton truc pour te déstresser ?

\- Je ne stresse pas, dit-il simplement.

À ce commentaire, Levy releva un sourcil, indiquant qu'elle ne le croyait pas une seconde. Il avait une capacité incroyable de camoufler ses craintes, certes, mais elle n'était pas dupe pour autant.

\- Je m'entraine pour le voyage en Espagne dont je t'avais parlé.

\- Où ?

\- Un mur d'escalade intérieur à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Sur ce, il eut un sourire. Son fameux sourire qu'il faisait quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. Idée qui, bien souvent, ne disais rien qui vaille. Puis il se leva sans crier gare.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda Levy, surprise de le voir ramasser ses choses comme ça en plein milieu de leur conversation.

\- Viens, on va s'entrainer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce sera ça ta distraction.

\- Pas question que j'aie faire de l'escalade, balbutia Levy mal à l'aise. Jamais je n'arriverai à montrer le moindre mur.

\- Tu viens où je dois te trainer ?

\- Gajeel, j'ai dit non… GAJEEL! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il la lançait sur son épaule, ramassant le sac à main de Levy de sa main libre.

\- T'avise surtout pas de me frapper avec ça de nouveau, la prévint-il en lui donnant son sac.

\- Je suis pas mal certaine que c'est illégal de trimballer ses employés contre leur gré sur son dos, se plaint-elle, ayant compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait pas se libérer de son emprise.

\- Gihi, comme si t'allais faire une plainte, se moqua-t-il.

Puis il parvint à sa voiture et la déposa sur le banc passager.

\- Je n'ai même pas de vêtements de sport, argumenta Levy.

\- T'es plus débrouillarde que ça d'habitude. Alors, tu me dis où tu habites qu'on prenne ce que tu as besoin ?

\- Tu avais déjà pensé à ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le crois, miss _j'ai un QI de 150_.

\- 160 en fait.

\- Gihi, j'ignorais que c'était même réellement possible d'avoir 150 de QI.

\- Et non, je ne crois pas que tu es stupide, poursuivit-elle, ignorant son commentaire. Sauf quand tu me trimballes partout sur ta foutue épaule.

Sa réponse n'eut d'effet que de déclencher un nouveau rire caractéristique de la part de Gajeel. Puis elle le guida à travers les rues jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant un petit, quoique coquet, bloc appartement. Il se contenta de stationner la voiture sans toutefois l'arrêter, lui indiquant indirectement de se dépêcher. Comprenant très bien qu'elle allait se retrouver au centre d'escalade d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle sortit de la voiture et se hâta d'aller chercher un sac de sport. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle sursauta en voyant que Lucy l'attendait dans le portique.

\- Tu dois absolument m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un gars avec une voiture de luxe qui t'attends dehors ! S'exclama Lucy, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps de t'expliquer maintenant, Lu, mais je te promets que je te dis tout plus tard. Au fait, peux-tu me prêter ton sac de sport ?

\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Lucy de plus belle en épiant Gajeel par la fenêtre, il est en plein ton genre ! Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant. Ne me dis pas que c'est _lui_ ton patron ?

Le rouge envahit presque instantanément les joues de Levy.

\- Oui, c'est mon patron, mais…

\- Reste ici, je vais aller te chercher mon sac.

Elle revient à peine une minute plus tard avec un joli sac de sport rose.

\- J'ai mis ton haut de sport, des shorts, une bouteille d'eau et une serviette. Tu devrais avoir tout ce dont tu as besoin pour ton rendez-vous.

Sur ce, Levy leva les yeux au ciel, remerciant son amie de lui avoir préparé ses choses et retourna s'assoir dans la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au centre d'escalade, payèrent puis se séparèrent aux vestiaires. Rapidement, Levy remplaça sa robe par son haut de sport orange, puis sorti ses pantalons courts… avant de maudire intérieurement sa colocataire. Ce n'était pas ses shorts. Celles-ci étaient beaucoup trop courtes pour être les siennes. À court d'option, avec un léger embarras, elle enfila le vêtement qui couvrait une trop petite partie de ses cuisses, moulant son derrière, et sortit rejoindre Gajeel.

* * *

Gajeel attendait Levy à l'extérieur de son vestiaire, un minuscule harnais supplémentaire dans sa main prêt pour la jeune femme. À peine fut-il posté à l'extérieur pour l'attendre qu'elle en sortait déjà. Puis sa surprise, d'abord quant à sa rapidité, se transféra sur son habillement. Il n'avait jamais vu son assistante habillée autant… sexy. Si elle lui avait déjà tapé dans l'œil avec ses vêtements qui la couvrait mieux, là, il avait carrément de la difficulté à ne pas la fixer. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de l'aider à bien attacher son harnais, Gajeel eut toutes les misères du monde à se concentrer sur les sangles et non sur les sublimes courbes qu'elles entouraient.

\- Il est bien attaché tu crois ? Demanda Levy, regardant avec crainte le mur devant elle.

\- Gihi, t'as pas à t'en faire.

Puis le jeune homme la guida vers le mur, lui faisant une démonstration de ce qu'elle devait faire. Voyant qu'elle semblait toujours hésiter, il plaça ses mains sur chaque côté de sa taille et l'encouragea à monter. Aussi ridicule que son geste puisse être, ses bras ne la protégeant pas plus que le harnais qu'elle portait, savoir Gajeel près d'elle sembla la rassurer et elle empoigna finalement une prise.

\- Continue, crevette, lui lança-t-il alors qu'il la lâchait, Levy maintenant trop haut pour qu'il continue de la soutenir.

Hésitante, elle poursuivit son ascension. Puis Gajeel se mit à la suivre, devant fortement se concentrer pour éviter de fixer les fesses mises en évidence juste au-dessus de ses yeux. Il parvint quelques instants plus tard auprès d'elle. De temps à autres, elle bloquait, ne sachant pas vraiment où mettre le pied où la main. Puis elle réussit à faire un peu plus de chemin jusqu'à bloquer de nouveau.

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'y arriverai jamais, se plaint-elle, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces aux prises, retenant son envie de regarder plus bas.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu allais le faire et tu vas le faire, grommela Gajeel. Je te pari un verre que tu réussis à montrer jusqu'en haut aujourd'hui.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Dit-elle, refusant toujours de bouger.

\- Je t'en paie un, répondit-il simplement.

La jeune femme laissa s'échapper une petit rire.

\- Alors on va prendre un verre après peu importe ce qui se passe si je comprends bien ?

\- Gihi, pourquoi pas ? Sourit-il en réalisant qu'il venait effectivement de proposer de prolonger leur sortie.

Écoutant les conseils de Gajeel, elle prit de nouveau un peu plus d'avance. Puis Levy poussa un cri strident alors que son pied glissa, la faisant perdre prise. Malgré l'absence de danger, sa corde qui ne l'aurait rattrapée que quelques centimètres plus bas, Gajeel attrapa la jeune femme de son bras droit, l'attirant par réflexe contre lui. Quant à Levy, elle respirait bruyamment, tant par l'effort que par la peur. Il pouvait même sentir ses battements cardiaques contre sa propre poitrine, la sensation ayant étrangement pour effet d'augmenter son pouls également. Voyant qu'elle semblait exténuée, en ayant fait amplement pour sa première journée, il se mit à redescendre, Levy toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'y arriverais pas, soupira la jeune femme, se détachant de lui avec regret.

\- T'étais pratiquement en haut, grommela-t-il. Prochaine fois, tu t'y rends sans excuses, déclara-t-il.

\- Prochaine fois ? Rit-elle. T'en a pas marre que je te ralentisse ?

\- Bel essai crevette, mais ça va en prendre plus que ça pour que je te laisse tranquille avec ça.

\- Ça, je sais, soupira Levy d'un air faussement agacé.

Puis elle prit quelques grandes gorgées d'eau.

\- Alors tu viens ? N'oublie pas que tu me dois un verre !

Sur ce, elle disparut derrière la porte du vestiaire des filles, laissant derrière elle son patron qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Définitivement, il avait beau prétendre amener Levy ici pour lui changer les idées, il ignorait lequel des deux avait réellement réussi à distraire le plus l'autre. Dans tous les cas, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir forcé à la suivre.

 **Chapitre un peu plus léger aujourd'hui :) Ça faisait quelques semaines déjà que j'avais envie d'écrire ce « rendez-vous » à l'escalade alors je me suis gâtée ce soir ;) J'espère qu'il vous a plu également.**

 **Quant au chapitre 9, on va probablement (ça m'arrive de changer d'idée en cours de route :P) avoir une scène du côté de Mira et Laxus.**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée à tous ! xxx Lily**


	9. Chapitre 9 : La première journée

Après une visite qu'elle pouvait qualifier de désagréable atour de son « nouvel emploi », Laxus s'était laissé choir sur sa chaise qui semblait plus que confortable, les bras derrière sa nuque et les pieds sur son bureau. Un autre petit bureau semblait fraichement emménagé pour elle. « Au moins il a pensé à m'installer quelque chose » pensa-t-elle, regrettant tout de même déjà son emploi auprès de la chaleureuse équipe qu'elle avait temporairement laissée.

\- J'ai mis du travail pour toi sur le bureau, dit-il simplement alors qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde prêt à lui-même mettre la main à la pâte.

S'approchant du bureau qui était désormais le sien, elle souleva la couverture du premier dossier de la pile. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour réaliser qu'ils ressemblaient énormément à ceux qu'elle déposait d'emblée sur le bureau de Gajeel, ce dernier émettant une sorte de grondement d'ennui dès qu'il les voyait, anticipant quelques heures de travail. Cette fois, cependant, trois ou quatre documents semblaient empilés là annonçant plus d'une journée de travail continu.

\- Ce n'est pas au président de la compagnie de faire ça habituellement ? Dit-elle plus pour affirmer que c'était vrai plutôt que pour poser réellement la question.

\- Et c'est pas au président de la compagnie de décider qui fait quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il, n'ayant pas le moins du monde l'intention d'effectuer le travail qui lui revenait et apparemment, vu la pile de documents, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il procrastinait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'assit et ouvrit un document, se disant que ce serait sans doute mieux si elle avait quelque chose à faire plutôt que de l'écouter parler. Quant à lui, il ouvrit son ordinateur, portant son attention sur elle ne savait quoi. Soupirant, elle reporta son attention sur la pile de travail qui l'attendait, appuyant sa joue sur sa main gauche alors qu'elle écrivait de la droite.

Elle était sur le point le point de terminer le premier rapport lorsqu'elle le vit s'étirer longuement. Puis il abaissa une des mains qu'il avait levées pour s'étirer et se massa l'épaule qui semblait le faire souffrir. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'un sourire satisfait ne s'étire sur ses lèvres.

\- J'y pense, j'ai une assistante maintenant pour s'occuper de mes épaules ! Pensa-t-il tout haut. Un petit massage ne serait pas de trop.

Le sang de Mira se glaça dans un mélange de colère et de répugnance. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi imbu de lui-même ? Pour qui se prenait-il exactement ? Cependant, ils étaient deux pouvant jouer à énerver l'autre. Prenant une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme, elle laissa son regarde sur sa paperasse, feignant de continuer de travailler, et lui répondit d'une voix calme.

\- Ton assistante, Laxus, pas ton esclave personnelle.

Si l'on ignorait la nature des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, on aurait pu jurer qu'elle parlait de quelque chose d'aussi banal que la météo. Laxus savait pourtant que ce n'était nul autre que de la provocation.

\- Qui t'a permis d'être aussi familière avec ton patron ? Rétorqua-t-il à propos du fait qu'elle employait son prénom comme si rien n'était.

\- Une marque de respect ça se mérite, Laxus, réplica-t-elle en accentuant son prénom.

\- Un emploi aussi, aboya-t-il, l'arrogance de Mira lui tombant malgré lui sur les nerfs.

À ça, Mira ne répondit pas. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'il venait de l'accouder au mur. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas ses réelles intentions lors de son passage à Raven Tail, le jeune Dreyar savait très bien que si elle avait ravalé son orgueil pour postuler chez lui, c'est qu'en quelque sorte elle n'avait pas le choix. Il avait beau croire qu'elle était simplement sans moyen, dans tous les cas, elle avait les mains liées.

Soupirant, sous le regard insistant de Laxus, elle se leva de sa chaise et se plaça derrière son patron pour lui faire son foutu massage, refoulant le dégout qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était bien sûr pas du dégout pour son corps en soi. Peu importe à quel point elle détestait cet homme, elle serait aveugle de croire qu'il n'avait pas tout pour plaire aux filles… N'avait-elle pas d'ailleurs elle-même été charmée par Laxus Dreyar de nombreuses années plus tôt ? À cette dernière pensée, Mira serra les dents. Non, le Laxus qui se trouvait aujourd'hui devant elle n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'elle avait jadis pu considérer comme son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son confident. Son… premier coup de cœur, pensa-t-elle à regret. Le Laxus de ses souvenirs n'avait pas du tout la musculature qu'elle pouvait sentir sous ses mains alors qu'elle massait les larges épaules. Il n'était pas très fort physiquement non plus, du haut de ses douze ans, mais son sourire et sa joie de vivre avaient la possibilité d'illuminer une ville entière. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu sourire. Un vrai sourire, non pas cet affreux rictus provocateur et hautin.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu es le même gars avec qui j'ai grandi…, souffla-t-elle malgré elle, poursuivant tout haut la réflexion qu'elle avait depuis de nombreuses minutes dans sa tête.

Elle ne comprit qu'elle avait dit cela tout haut qu'en sentant les épaules de Laxus se raidir.

\- Ce gars n'existe plus, laissa-t-il tomber, de la rancœur dans la voix.

\- C'est ce qui m'attriste le plus, appuya la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Laxus se tourna vers elle, ses yeux jadis plein de joie et de gentillesse maintenant emplis de colère.

\- Parce que tu préférais ce petit mioche faiblard ? S'emporta-t-il.

\- Tu parles de celui qui était prêt à tout pour protéger son amie ? Celui qui était toujours là pour me consoler quand ça n'allait pas ? Celui qui s'est interposé entre ceux qui me voulait du mal et moi ?

\- Celui qui s'est fait ridiculiser sans le moindre effort de ses ennemis tu veux dire ? Aboya Laxus.

Mirajane avala sa salive, n'ayant pas le courage de continuer cette conversation qui était déjà perdue d'avance, la tristesse l'envahissant d'un coup alors qu'elle se rappela à quel point son ami d'enfance n'existait plus.

L'image d'un jeune adolescent ensanglanté s'immisça dans son esprit, son bras plié dans un angle impossible due à la fracture, son œil droit presque perdu alors qu'une plaie en forme d'éclair zigzaguait sur sa paupière. Cet image, c'était celle du jour où tout avait changé. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait du jeune Laxus qu'elle ne reverrait que plusieurs années plus tard, complètement changé. À cette pensée, Mira fut presque assaillie de nouveau par le désespoir qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque monsieur Makarov lui avait annoncée, la mort dans l'âme, que Laxus était parti vivre chez son père. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi il était parti de chez son grand-père, celui qui l'avait élevé jusqu'à ce jour fatidique. Elle n'avait jamais eu non plus un semblant d'au revoir, sa disparition laissant chez elle un vide qu'elle n'avait pu combler qu'avec son équipe de Phantom qui était pratiquement sa famille. Son envie de découvrir ce que Raven Tail complotait n'en était que décuplée.

Serrant un peu plus fort que nécessaire, elle reprit le massage de Laxus. Elle fut toutefois bientôt interrompue par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit avec conviction. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, de la début cinquantaine, se tenait devant eux. Une grimace de dégout apparut instantanément sur les lèvres de l'homme dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Laxus et elle.

\- T'as pas honte de jouer avec elle comme ça ? Aboya celui qui était sans aucun doute Ivan Dreyar, le père de Laxus.

La jeune femme dut réprimer un sourire, imaginant l'agacement de Laxus. Au moins son père, lui, semblait avoir du respect pour les gens... Puis sa réflexion tomba aussi vite qu'elle apparut lorsqu'il ajouta :

\- À ton âge, tu devrais penser à te trouver un parti respectable, quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à perpétuer l'image de la compagnie. Au lieu de ça, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de t'amuser et de perdre ton temps avec une vulgaire bonniche !

Puis il lança un document sur le bureau de Laxus et sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte. Frappant contre son bureau de son poing, Laxus agita la souris de son ordinateur, chassant l'écran de veille qui s'était installée durant son massage, révélant une série de fichiers liés à la compagnie avant de poursuivre ce qu'il faisait plus tôt.

« Alors il faisait quelque chose d'utile après tout » constata Mira avant de retourner à son bureau, nul mot n'étant nécessaire pour comprendre que sa présence n'était plus requise près du jeune homme. De tout façon, elle avait en elle une telle colère qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle parviendrait à soulager son dos plutôt qu'à le blesser, appuyant beaucoup trop fort.

Jamais elle n'avait autant été regardé avec mépris, jamais elle n'avait autant été humiliée et jamais elle n'aurait cru que quelqu'un lui inspirerait encore plus de haine que l'homme qu'était devenu Laxus. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Ivan venait de prendre la tête au palmarès des pires hommes de la Terre et était parvenue à lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle-même ne s'en croyait plus capable : de la tristesse pour Laxus. Personne ne méritait un père pareil, même pas lui.

Lorsque seize heures arrivèrent enfin, elle ramassa ses choses et sortit sans un mot, jetant un coup d'œil découragé à l'immeuble avant de partir. Tant d'émotions négatives étaient déjà attachées à ce lieu et ce n'était que sa première journée.

 **Enfin un chapitre après près de deux semaines :O ! Malgré la quantité ÉNORME de copies d'examens et de travaux à finir de corriger avant la fin de l'étape scolaire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre quelques heures pour enfin écrire. Vivement vendredi où j'aurai remis toutes mes notes pour le bulletin ! Bref, j'espère que ma fatigue ne se fait pas trop sentir à travers mon chapitre et que vous avez apprécié la première journée de Mira travaillant pour Laxus ;)**

 **Et bon succès à tous ceux qui ont encore des évaluations à faire :) (J'ignore si les étapes (ou semestres) terminent au même moment ailleurs dans le monde !**

 **Bonne semaine !**

 **Lily xxx**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Là où ça fait mal

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Première journée de congé pour moi depuis un moment donc : je suis restée en jogging toute la journée et j'ai écrit :)**

 **Pour me faire pardonner les deux semaines sans publication, voici un chapitre près de 1000 mots de plus qu'à l'habitude ! :)**

 **Bonne soirée ! Lily xxx**

Mira appuya sa joue sur sa main, un mélange d'ennui et de découragement au visage. En près de deux semaines passées avec Laxus, elle n'avait pratiquement eu aucun moment pour avoir la liberté de s'aventurer suffisamment à son gout, la poussant pratiquement à remettre en question la pertinence de son infiltration à Raven Tail. À quoi bon supporter la présence de Laxus et de son odieux père si elle ne pouvait pas découvrir assez d'information pour aider Gajeel et l'ensemble de Phantom lord ? Non, se ravisa-t-elle. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'information impliquait qu'elle savait au moins quelque chose, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Tout ce qu'elle savait de plus, c'est qu'Ivan Dreyar représentait tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez Laxus. Il était arrogant, se croyait au-dessus de tout et regardait les autres avec condescendance.

Puis son regard se posa sur Laxus, qui relevait un de ses sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration. Bien qu'anodin, voir son regard curieux et détendu lui fit l'effet d'un pieux au cœur. C'était celui du jeune Laxus, celui qui avait été son ami, celui qu'elle avait perdu la journée où il était parti vivre chez son père. À contre cœur, Mira réalisa que ce sentiment de nostalgie arrivait plus souvent qu'elle ne le voulait. Comment était-elle censée continuer à le détester alors que, dans certains moments où il semblait oublier de porter sa carapace, il échappait un petit sourire sincère en lisant elle ne savait quoi ? Comment était-elle censée garder sa rancune contre lui alors que certaine fois elle oubliait elle-même qu'il avait changé ?

Le côtoyer à tous les jours avait beaucoup plus d'impact qu'elle le voulait. La haine qu'elle avait contre lui se mélangeait avec le doux souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas pu chasser de leur enfance et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir détester Laxus comme elle le voulait.

Soupirant, la jeune femme tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur les documents que lui avait donnés Laxus, mais son estomac se mit à se plaindre, attirant l'attention de Laxus.

\- T'as un monstre là-dedans ou quoi ? Rit Laxus en pointant son ventre.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée, cher Laxus, dit-elle avec une sourire emplis de sarcasme. J'étais trop occupée à remplir la paperasse que tu ne prends pas la peine de traiter toi-même.

\- La pause diner commence dans deux minutes et je n'ai pas le droit de te forcer à travailler pendant ce temps-là, dit-il d'un sourire en coin.

Mira leva sur lui des yeux surpris. Venait-il vraiment de faire une blague ? Puis il le fit encore une fois, la faire chavirer, lui faire croire qu'il était encore le Laxus de son enfance.

\- Y'a une restaurant de sushis un peu plus loin sur la rue, ajouta-t-il, Personnellement je les trouve dégoutants, mais Ever dit qu'ils sont bons.

Malgré elle, une souvenir emplis ses pensées.

\- _Mira ! Cria un garçon blond d'à peine dix ans alors qu'il repérait sa meilleure amie._

\- _Allo Laxus ! S'exclama la fillette, une grand sourire sur les lèvres._

\- _T'étais où, bouda-t-il._

\- _J'aidais Elfman à faire ses devoirs, dit-elle simplement. Tu me cherchais ?_

\- _Oui, grand-père voulais savoir si tu voulais manger à la maison ce soir, dit-il, ses yeux montrant clairement qu'il espérait une réponse positive._

 _À ça, la jeune fille rougit légèrement, agrippant le rebord de sa robe rose._

\- _Je… je ne veux pas laisser Liz et Elfman seuls à l'orphelinat._

\- _Amène-les alors !_

\- _Monsieur Makarov nous invite toujours à manger plein de belles choses… Maman disais qu'il ne faut pas abuser de la gentillesse des gens._

\- _Pourquoi tu abuserais si on te le propose ? Demanda Laxus, penchant sa tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension._

 _Mira ne semblant toujours pas convaincue, il réprima une grimace pour afficher plutôt un air espiègle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :_

\- _Grand-père va commander des sushis._

 _Les yeux de Mira s'ouvrirent aussitôt de convoitise._

\- _Tu as enfin gouté ! S'exclama la petite Mira en tapant des mains._

\- _T'es bizarre d'aimer ça. C'est aussi dégoutant que ça en a l'air, grimaça pour de bon cette fois Laxus. Mais grand père va me commander autre chose sur le menu._

 _Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Mira prit rapidement Laxus dans ses bras avant de courir prévenir son frère et sa sœur._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de déterminer comment réagir avant qu'une personne frappant à la porte ne la sorte de ses pensées. Après avoir timidement ouvert la porte, celle qui était sans le moindre doute intimidée s'adressa à Laxus.

\- Monsieur Dreyar ?

\- Quoi ? Dit-il platement, sans vraiment prendre la peine de poser son regard ailleurs que sur son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Monsieur Dreyar… eum… l'autre monsieur Dreyar veut vous voir.

Une faible grimace effleura les lèvres du jeune homme avant que son air neutre ne reprenne le dessus. Quelle que soit la raison qu'avait Ivan de rencontrer Laxus, ce dernier était sans aucun doute déjà au courant de quelque chose.

\- J'ai des choses à faire pour le moment, laissa-t-il tomber.

À sa réponse, les couleurs semblèrent quitter les joues de la jeune employée, qui imaginait probablement la réaction d'Ivan si son fils lui tenait tête.

\- Il…il insiste. Il dit que c'est le bon moment.

Après quelques secondes de délais, le jeune homme blond abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur portable et se leva, laissant Mirajane seule dans le bureau.

\- Il est dans son bureau je suppose ? Entendit-elle demander.

\- Non. Il vous attends…

«Merde», pensa Mira alors que la porte s'était refermée avant qu'elle n'entende la réponse. Elle réalisa cependant bien vite que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient n'était pas le plus important et que c'était plutôt où ils n'étaient _pas_ qui comptait. Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu la plainte mentale qu'elle venait de faire, elle venait d'obtenir l'occasion qu'elle cherchait depuis des jours : le bureau d'Ivan Dreyar vide et Laxus ne la surveillant pas.

Elle attendit donc un moment, empoigna un fichier qu'elle devrait remettre de tout façon à Ivan et se mit en marche vers son bureau. Après avoir frappé quelques coups, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas revenu, elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

À l'image du grand patron de l'entreprise, la pièce était neutre et froide, n'ayant aucune décoration ou quelconque objet personnalisant l'endroit. Même la lumière semblait terne contrairement au reste de l'immeuble. Ne voulant toutefois pas s'attarder sur les lieux, Mirajane entreprit d'ouvrir l'un des tiroirs, fouillant à l'intérieur à la recherche de quelque chose de significatif.

Après avoir trouvé plusieurs tiroirs remplis uniquement de trucs de bureaux, elle finit par tomber sur une filière plutôt intéressante. Son cœur de serra lorsqu'elle remarqua le document de vente d'entreprise qu'Ivan tentait désespérément de faire signer Gajeel. Ignorant la rage qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même, elle tassa le document pour, cette fois, sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines. C'était des documents portant sur les finances de Phantom lord, ou plutôt sur les apports financiers qui avaient permis de fonder la PL inc. Réalisant que ça n'augurait sans doute rien de bon, elle fit une rapide photocopie du document.

Elle dut toutefois s'interrompre là, la jeune femme percevant des pas se dirigeant vers le bureau. La porte de ce dernier s'ouvrit justement à la volée alors qu'elle sortait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda la dénommée Flare qui se tenait devant elle, affichant un regard méfiant.

\- Je suis venue porter des documents pour Monsieur Dreyar ! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. J'espère que ce n'est pas ton cas aussi, ajouta la jeune femme en agrippant son menton, le pauvre va avoir beaucoup trop de paperasse à trier sinon !

À son commentaire, la jeune femme jeta un regard sur le bureau où se trouvait bel et bien le document apporté par Mirajane, affichant une évidente déception à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu coincer la nouvelle venue.

\- Je ne suis pas une vulgaire assistante, moi. Je n'ai pas de papiers à remettre à Ivan.

\- Tant mieux alors !

Puis elle trotta jusqu'au bureau de Laxus, serrant dans la poche la copie qu'elle avait réussi à faire de justesse, prête à en analyser le contenu aussitôt qu'elle serait à l'abri des regards.

* * *

\- Je t'ai pris un sandwich au roast-beef ! S'exclama Levy en déposant un sac de la sandwicherie près de l'entreprise ainsi que deux breuvages. J'ai pensé que ce serait ce que tu aimerais le mieux.

\- Gihi, t'as bien pensé crevette !

\- Est-ce que je peux un jour espérer que tu vas m'appeler Levy ? Leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel.

\- Nah… pas vraiment, rit-il.

Sans plus attendre, il se mit à déballer le sac comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et prit à peine le temps d'en vider le contenu avant de commencer à manger.

\- Tu sais, tu dois aller porter les factures à la comptabilité si tu veux te faire rembourser, dit-il la bouche pleine en pointant la facture qui dépassait du sac déchiré.

\- Je ne veux justement pas être remboursée.

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Renchérit-il.

\- Parce que pour une fois, c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait toujours pas saisir où elle voulait en venir, elle roula des yeux et poursuivi.

\- Ça fait des semaines que tu paies mes repas.

\- La compagnie, coupa Gajeel.

\- Donc toi, coupa à son tour Levy. Tu m'amènes même faire de l'escalade souvent avec toi et… j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours moi me fais gâter… acheva-t-elle.

Le cœur de Gajeel fit un bond, chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent en la présence de Levy. Ne réalisait-elle pas que s'il faisait tout ça, c'est qu'il en avait envie ? Qu'il ne s'attendait à rien de plus que de la voir sourire ? Tch. Le voilà encore qui redevenait tout sentimentale, se reprocha-t-il mentalement.

\- Faut que t'économise, laissa-t-il tomber.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit. Il n'avait prévu lui en parler, du moins pas tout de suite. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il hésitait à lui en parler. En fait oui, il le savait, du moins son subconscient était au courant. C'était la crainte, la peur qu'elle refuse de l'accompagner même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il y tenait tant. Mais l'idée était bien là, depuis cette première fois où il lui avait montrer les bases de l'escalade, depuis la première fois où il avait eu l'idée de la pousser à monter jusqu'en haut.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Tu ne penses quand même pas remettre ta compagnie à Laxus ?

\- Jamais je ne cèderais à ce bâtard, gronda Gajeel, agacé que la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé était de perdre son emploi.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Un nouveau silence. Elle n'avait probablement jamais considéré l'idée même de venir avec lui en voyage. Certes, elle avait démontré de l'intérêt pour son projet et elle avait fait des progrès remarquables, mais voulait-elle vraiment dépenser autant d'argent pour voyager… pour voyager avec lui ?

\- Gajeel… qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Levy, maintenant réellement inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ! S'emporta-t-il, exprimant tout haut la colère qu'il ressentait contre lui-même d'avoir autant de difficulté à poser cette simplement question.

\- Parfait ! Si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi _je_ dois économiser, je vais aller prendre une marche ! S'emporta Levy à son tour, sa timidité envers son patron ayant visiblement chutée au cours des dernières semaines.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle sorti du bureau, claquant la porte derrière elle. Ruminant sa rage quelques minutes, Gajeel se leva finalement pour la rattraper lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte avant lui.

\- Fous le camp d'ici, Dreyar, aboya-t-il à Laxus qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

\- Quel bel accueil, Redfox, ricana Laxus.

\- Encore trop beau pour toi alors fous moi le camp avant que mes poings soient ceux qui te saluent convenablement.

\- Quand je pense que tu as été capable de diriger une compagnie seul durant plus d'un an…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse ?

\- Simplement savoir ce que tu penses de mon idée… et voir comment ta pathétique entreprise se débrouille sans logiciel.

\- Nah… T'es pas venu pour ça. Même quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi doit avoir une raison de venir ici, dit-il suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Peut-être que venir ici et savourer ma victoire est suffisant ? Le provoqua-t-il.

\- Gihi ! Si tu crois que t'as gagné, t'es encore plus imbécile que t'en a l'air !

Puis Laxus jeta un œil à son cellulaire et sourit.

\- On va voir ça, dit-il simplement avant de partir.

Mais Gajeel n'entendait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement.

\- Je vais trouver ce que tu magouilles, et je vais te le rendre au centuple, cracha-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un cri. Le cri de sa cousine.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir d'avantage, il enfonça son poing dans le visage de Laxus et parti vers l'origine du son sans attendre un instant. À quoi devait-il s'attendre cette fois ? Quels dommages avaient-ils encore fait à leur entreprise, juste sous leur nez cette fois ?

Quoique Gajeel se soit imaginé, c'était pire, et aucun mot ne pouvaient décrire ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

\- Levy, souffla-t-il alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux près du corps abimé de celle qui était devenu beaucoup plus qu'une assistante pour lui.

Il osait à peine la toucher tant elle semblait fragile, brisée. Elle avait la lèvre fendue, son bras se tordait d'une façon improbable et du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie sur son front. Puis il remarqua la marque finale laissée sur le corps de la jeune femme. Un logo, grossièrement peint sur son ventre : le logo de Raven Tail.

\- Gajeel… Avança Juvia qui était celle ayant découvert Levy. Je ne crois pas que sa vie est en danger, mais il faut l'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Comme s'il reprenait vie suite aux appels de sa cousine, il glissa doucement ses bras sous elle. Plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, la tenant contre lui comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

\- Reste avec moi, Levy, dit-il la gorge serrée.

La commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme se courba en un sourire. Était-il en train d'imaginer des choses ? Elle ne pouvait pas possiblement sourire à l'instant ! Il ne savait même pas jusque-là si elle était réellement consciente.

\- C'est la deuxième fois depuis que tu me connais que tu m'as appelé Levy.

\- Garde tes forces et tais-toi, on va à l'hôpital.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en se lovant contre lui, comme si maintenant plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver, comme si elle ne venait pas d'être battue à cause de _ses_ problèmes.

Puis il la laissa à contre cœur aux médecins, la chaleur de Levy encore perceptible sur ses bras et son torse. Serrant les dents, il s'empêcha de frapper dans un mur, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait la rage qu'il avait accumulée jusqu'ici. Si Raven Tail avait frappé un grand coup en détruisant son matériel, Gajeel savait très bien que cette fois, Ivan avait visé là où ça faisait le plus mal.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Déception

Elle battit des paupières. Au début, elle ne put percevoir que du brouillard, incertaine elle-même si elle avait réellement repris conscience. Puis elle ressentit une douleur aiguë à son bras sans compter une certaine tension à la tête là où on l'avait frappée. Levy n'eut toutefois pas le temps de trop penser à ce qui s'était réellement passé avant de se faire pratiquement attaquer par l'accolade de sa meilleure amie.

\- Levy, s'exclama la jeune femme blonde. J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi !

\- Ça va, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

\- Je sais, je sais, les médecins ont aussi tenté de me rassurer, mais depuis que Gajeel m'a appelé...

\- Gajeel ? Demanda la jeune femme plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Face à la réaction de Levy, un sourire grandit aussitôt sur les lèvres de sa colocataire.

\- Ton patron chéri semblait prêt à affronter une armée pour te venger. Et même s'il semblait incapable de rester en place, il est resté près de toi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Ça ne semblait pas lui convenir de partir avant que tu reprennes conscience, mais il a dit quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un qu'il devait absolument rencontrer.

Après avoir rougit à la façon dont Lucy avait appelé Gajeel, une vague de chaleur s'empara d'elle en réalisant à quel point il s'était inquiété. Ce sentiment agréable céda cependant rapidement place à de l'inquiétude pour le jeune homme. Gajeel était fier et impulsif en plus d'être en colère, la combinaison parfaite pour faire une bêtise. Espérant de tout cœur s'être trompée, elle sorti son portable pour contacter Gajeel. "Ne fais pas ça imbécile... Ne va pas confronter Ivan" pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle s'arrêta aussitôt qu'elle avait commencé en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas de réseau. "Merde" pensa-t-elle. Elle savait très bien que Gajeel n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, mais si elle avait un minimum d'influence sur lui, il fallait absolument qu'elle tente de le dissuader d'aller à Ravel Tail inc. et de faire exactement ce que Laxus et Ivan voulaient.

* * *

Mira regardait les papiers qu'elle venait de trouver. Plus elle en lisait, plus elle se dit que les choses n'allaient pas s'améliorer pour Phantom Lord Inc. C'était des preuves de transactions ayant permis l'ouverture de la compagnie près d'une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Jusque-là, cela pouvait sembler anodin, mais il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Mirajane pour réaliser que les transactions n'avaient rien de légal. En fait, si Mira se basait sur ces papiers, pratiquement la totalité du montant ayant permis la création de la PL incorporée était frauduleuse. Si Mira n'y aurait pas du tout cru si Gajeel lui-même avait fondé la compagnie, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle tenait dans ces mains une preuve valide de la fraude de José.

Malheureusement, même si Gajeel n'était pas à l'origine des fraudes commises par son père d'adoption, en héritant de la compagnie, il avait aussi hérité des problèmes et de la responsabilité qui accompagnait le tout. Cependant, une question s'imposa à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Si Ivan Dreyar avait en sa possession une telle preuve, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas déjà servi pour écraser la compétition ? Pourquoi menacer Gajeel et tranquillement tenter de la faire sombrer alors qu'il pourrait s'en débarrasser pour de bon et même l'envoyer en prison par la même occasion ?

Un mauvais pressentiment envahit Mira en réalisant qu'Ivan cachait quelque chose d'autre et que tout ça ne disait rien qui vaille. Elle était sur le point de peser le pour et le contre quant à prendre le risque de retourner dans le bureau d'Ivan pour en apprendre plus lorsqu'elle aperçut l'improbable par la fenêtre. Gajeel ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette tête de mule pouvait bien faire ici ? Ne lui laissant pas le temps de trop s'approcher de l'immeuble, voulant à tout prix rester la seule à l'avoir repéré, elle se hâta vers la sortie.

\- Gajeel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-elle en gardant toutefois sa voix basse, tentant de le tirer par le bras vers une ruelle où personne ne pourrait les voir de l'immeuble.

\- Lâche- moi et dis-moi où est ce bâtard de Dreyar !

\- Il est parti il y a plus de deux heures avec son père et il n'est pas encore revenu. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir alors suis moi avant qu'il ne te voie.

\- J'ai bien l'intention qu'il me voie.

Mira dévisagea le jeune homme, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état.

\- Gajeel, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe, dit celle qui était de plus en plus inquiète quant à la réaction de son ami.

\- Dreyar est venu me voir. Le bâtard me distrayait pendant que son enfouaré de père... il...

La peur pouvait maintenant se lire sur le visage de Mira. Qu'avait donc fait Ivan.

\- Il s'est attaqué à Levy.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle...

\- Elle va bien s'en tirer... du moins c'est ce que les médecins ont dit, mais elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience et son bras est cassé. Sa colocataire est avec elle en ce moment.

La jeune femme avala sa salive, à court de mots. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Une bouffée de colère s'empara d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas le montrer, pas devant Gajeel qui arrivait à peine à maintenir sa propre envie de tout détruire. Après un moment de silence, elle soupira et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Gajeel.

\- Tu dois partir d'ici.

\- Il n'est pas question que je...

\- Gajeel ! Coupa Mira avec un ton sans réponse.

Malgré sa colère et son agitation, le jeune homme s'arrêta, fixant Mira d'un air qui semblait toutefois dire : « dépêches toi que je puisse m'en aller! »

\- J'ai découvert des preuves que Phantom a été fondé sur de l'argent fraudé.

Elle vit Gajeel serrer les dents puis prit quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle.

\- Tch. Tu crois vraiment que la crainte qu'il dévoile tout ça va m'empêcher de lui foutre une raclée ?

\- Pas du tout, reprit Mira. Ce qui m'intrigue vraiment c'est justement ses raisons de ne pas rendre tout ça publique. Pourquoi se donner la peine de tenter de te faire abandonner quand il pourrait tout simplement se débarrasser de la compétition en utilisant ce qu'il sait ?

\- Ouais, il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire payer ce bâtard !

\- Si tu rentres là-dedans tu lui donne _exactement_ ce qu'il veut !

\- Si tu penses que je vais rester là à rien faire tu te trompes !

Il ne put toutefois pas ajouter quoi que ce soit avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Jetant un coup d'œil, il vit que c'était un numéro inconnu. Il considéra ignorer l'appel, mais l'insistance de la personne, toujours au bout de fil après 4 coups le convainquit de répondre.

\- Allo, dit-il sèchement, la colère qu'il ressentait à l'instant toujours présente dans sa voix.

\- Gajeel ? Demanda la voix inquiète de la seule personne qui ne l'énerverait pas d'avantage.

\- Levy ? Souffla-t-il à court de mots, un soulagement évident dans sa voix.

\- Gajeel, ne fait pas ça, ça ne vaut pas la peine, dit-elle.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je fais ! S'emporta-t-il.

\- Oui je sais, dit-elle d'une voix posée. Et je sais aussi que ça ne vaut pas la peine de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent alors n'y va pas. S'il te plaît... Ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix, laissant le jeune homme dans un conflit interne.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rendre au centuple ce que Levy venait d'endurer pour des raisons qui ne la concernait pas. Alors pourquoi lorsqu' _elle_ lui demandait d'arrêter, il avait plutôt envie d'être près de Levy, de s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, de... Prenant une grande inspiration, il porta attention pour voir si elle était encore au bout du fil. Malgré l'absence de mots, il pouvait toujours entendre sa respiration.

\- J'arrive, dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher, tournant le dos à Mira qui le regardait d'un air ahurit.

Elle n'avait jamais vu quiconque avoir autant d'impact sur Gajeel. Qu'ils sont mignons, pensa Mira rêveusement, retournant à son bureau soulagée d'avoir évité la crise. Toutefois, une fois hors de la vue de Gajeel, il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne se permettre d'être envahie par la vague de déception qu'elle avait évité plus tôt concernant Laxus.

 **Et oui ! Me revoilà en moins d'une semaine ! :D Et ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai un double chapitre de prévu pour cette semaine et ça ne devrais pas être très long avant que je publie la suite ;)**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez le chapitre quoiqu'il ne contienne pas beaucoup d'action :P**

 **Chapitre 12** **:** ** _Dominer pour ne pas être dominé_** **(avec pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, le point de vue de Laxus :D)**

 **Bonne journée ! Lily xxx**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Pour ne pas être dominé

**Rebonjour à tous !**

 **Comme promis, double chapitrecette semaine !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Lily xxx**

Malgré le fait que la journée soit avancée, Laxus retourna à son bureau, se laissant choir sur sa chaise. Puis il gronda en se rappelant de la pile de trucs qui lui restaient à faire. Tch ! Bien qu'il ne lui déplaise pas d'agacer Redfox, ce n'était pas vraiment la journée idéale pour s'absenter une partie de l'après-midi. Il ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi exactement son père lui avait demandé de distraire Gajeel jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le message texte de la part d'Ivan, lui annonçant qu'il avait terminé ce qu'il devait faire. Certes, Laxus n'était pas dupe et il savait très bien qu'Ivan venait d'enclencher la phase 2 de leur plan pour s'emparer de Phantom Lord inc.

Peu importe. Quoi que ce soit, s'il se fiait au cri de la personne qui avait découvert le massacre d'Ivan Dreyar, elle avait sans nul doute été horrifiée. S'ils voulaient l'emporter sur Redfox, ils devaient rehausser l'enjeux, pensa-t-il.

Se mettant lentement au travail, il sentit toutefois un regard sur lui. Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Mira qui le fusillait pratiquement du regard.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Laissa-t-il tomber.

Elle l'ignora. Vraiment ? Elle semblait pourtant de bonne humeur ce matin.

\- De quel droit tu m'ignores ? Aboya-t-il, maintenant frustré.

\- Et de quel droit as-tu attaqué mes amis ? Rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai beau maintenant travailler pour toi, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne m'inquiète pas de leur sort !

Tch. C'était quoi son problème à elle ? Bien qu'il soit évident qu'elle désapprouvait que son père et lui s'en soient pris à l'entreprise de Redfox, elle était tout de même venue travailler pour lui. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Tu ne semblais pas trop en faire un grand cas quand tu t'es pointé ici pour t'assurer un revenu après notre dernier passage à Phantom, tempêta-t-il.

\- La dernière fois tu n'avais pas attaqué une fille sans défense, cracha Mira, une réelle haine pouvant se lire dans ses grands yeux bleus.

La réponse qu'il avait prévue se dissipa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire les mots. Attaquer une fille ? Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit ce que son père voulait dire à propos d' « attaquer là où ça ferait le plus mal à Redfox ». C'était maintenant évident à ses yeux que celle ayant été maltraitée par Ivan n'était nul autre que la petite aux cheveux bleus qui était pratiquement toujours avec lui. Il se hâta de reprendre un air neutre, mais il était trop tard pour cacher sa surprise à Mira.

\- Tu ne savais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda cette dernière, son ton légèrement adoucit.

\- Ceux qui ne dominent pas se font dominer, laissa-t-il tomber, pratiquement dans un murmure, avant de se retourner et sortir du bureau, laissant derrière lui Mirajane qui pesait toujours ce qu'il venait de dire.

N'importe qui d'un point de vue externe se serait emporté, mais pas elle. Bien que Mira n'apprécie pas sa façon de penser _, elle_ savait ce qui se cachait réellement derrière ce commentaire qui semblait presque douloureux pour Laxus. Comme un peu plus tôt cette journée-là, un souvenir s'imposa dans son esprit.

 _Les deux jeunes gens reposaient sur le dos au pied d'un arbre, regardant les nuages._

\- _Regarde celui-là, s'exclama Mira enthousiaste. On dirait un petit lapin !_

\- _Il est bizarre ton lapin, il n'a même pas de nez._

\- _Mais regarde les oreilles ! Ce sont des oreilles de lapins, insista Mira en se rapprochant de lui pour tracer lesdites oreilles dans le ciel de sorte à ce que son ami ait le même point de vue qu'elle._

\- _Moi je dis quand même qu'il est bizarre, dit-il en tirant la langue pour la taquiner._

\- _C'est toi qui est bizarre, Laxus, rit-elle en le poussant sans méchanceté._

 _À ce geste, il réplica en se mettant à se tirailler avec elle jusqu'à ce que Mira prenne le dessus, assise sur lui alors qu'elle l'immobilisait au sol, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait gagné la joute. À cet instant, Mira eut une bouffée d'affection envers celui qui devenait tranquillement un adolescent, prenant le temps de détailler ses traits qui perdaient peu à peu la rondeur d'un enfant. Elle prit aussi un moment pour s'attarder à son sourire qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui apportait instantanément de la joie à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Si seulement ce sourire aurait pu durer... Cependant, une voix s'interposant interrompit ce moment._

\- _Aie ! Regardez ça ! Dreyar s'est fait battre par une fille ! S'exclama un des gars qu'elle détestait à l'école, celui qui semblait toujours prendre Laxus pour cible._

 _Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il était accompagné de sa bande de vauriens._

\- _Fous le camp d'ici, Dérick, rétorqua Mira en se retirant de sur Laxus. On ne t'a rien demandé !_

\- _À toi non plus, cracha le garçon hostile en la poussant._

 _Surprise par le geste, Mira ne put parer le coup et tomba._

\- _T'es une honte, Dreyar, dit Dérick en poussant cette fois Laxus avec une réelle intention de le blesser._

\- _Ouais, je me demande ce qu'elle trouve à un raté comme toi, renchérit un des gars l'accompagnant. Quoiqu'elle n'a rien de très impressionnant, rit-il._

\- _Laxus ! S'écria Mira qui se faisait tenir à l'écart par les autres, inquiète pour son ami._

\- _Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant sans ta copine pour t'aider ? Dit celui qui lui donna un coup de poing au visage que le garçon blond ne put parer._

 _Le voyou allait frapper de nouveau lorsqu'une pierre se fracassa derrière son crâne. La colère visible dans son regard, il se tourna vers Mira, celle à l'origine du projectile._

\- _J'ai dit lâche le, aboya Mira, tentant de cacher les tremblements de sa voix._

\- _Mira ! Vas t'en ! Hurla Laxus, effrayé qu'elle soit mêlée à la bagarre où elle ne devrait pas se trouver._

 _Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul et ce, malgré la peur qui l'envahissait alors que les gars s'approchaient d'elle. Elle riposta, parant quelques coups, mais que pouvait-elle faire face à trois gars sans aucun doute plus forts qu'elle ? Puis Mira sentit sa lèvre se fendre sous le poing de l'un d'eux. Elle vit ensuite Dérick ramasser la pierre pointue qu'elle avait utilisée pour tenter d'épargner Laxus. Lorsqu'on l'immobilisa pour la frapper, elle ferma les yeux en l'attente du coup qui ne vint pas. Risquant d'ouvrir un œil, elle trouva Laxus, ses mains tenant fermement sa paupière qui avait été entaillée par la pierre que Dérick tenait dans son poing. Mais les gars n'en restèrent pas là…_

 _Tout se passa rapidement et pourtant trop lentement à la fois jusqu'à ce que l'ombre d'une forme imposante surplomba la scène, faisant déguerpir les voyous alertés par la présence de l'adulte. Lorsque Mira sentit les bras qui la retenaient la libérer, seul un grand homme au regard noir et Laxus restaient._

 _Ce qu'elle vit finalement lui fit l'effet d'un poignard au cœur. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça à Laxus ? Sa blessure à l'œil, son bras sans nul doute cassé… Elle savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le menaçaient, mais avait-il déjà subit des attaques de la sorte auparavant ?_

\- _Papa ? Demanda Laxus faiblement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

\- _Laxus ! Est-ce que ça va ? Cria-t-elle le nom de son meilleur ami avant de se faire interrompre par l'homme._

\- _Je crois que tu devrais partir, dit froidement l'homme à Mira sans répondre à la question de son fils._

\- _Papa... Mira est mon amie, elle..._

\- _Tu viens seul avec moi, j'ai dit, aboya l'homme qui semblait plus en colère que désolé pour son fils._

 _Aucun des deux ne voulant risquer de tenir tête à Ivan, ils se séparèrent, se jetant un dernier regard qui semblait vouloir dire « prends soins de toi » avant que Laxus disparaisse et que Mira ne perde son meilleur ami et premier amour._

* * *

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais tabasser une fille ! S'exclama Laxus à la seconde où il ferma la porte du bureau de son père.

\- Je ne croyait pas que ça avait de l'importance, dit Ivan d'un ton monocorde, ignorant pratiquement la présence de son fils.

\- Je veux l'entreprise de Redfox autant que toi, mais ça c'est un coup bas, tonna Laxus.

Cette fois, Ivan déposa son crayon et se leva tranquillement pour se positionner devant son fils.

\- Redfox est notre ennemi. Tu ne dois pas avoir de sympathie pour tes ennemis. Rappelle-toi que...

\- Ceux qui ne dominent pas se font dominer. Je sais. Tu me répètes ça depuis des années.

\- Alors appliques le. Quand je t'ai sorti de chez Makarov, j'ai bien cru que le vieux fou t'avait fait des dommages irréparables avec ses idées pacifistes. La paix n'existe pas. Faire la paix est la meilleure façon de se faire piétiner par ceux désirant réellement réussir.

Devant son air qui ne semblait pas convaincu, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Laxus et ajouta :

\- Rappelle-toi, mon fils à quel point tu t'es fait ridiculiser par ces imbéciles. Et maintenant regarde toi ! Tu es fort, robuste, tu ne te laisse pas piler sur les pieds ! Si tu avais pensé de la sorte plus tôt, tu aurais pu les faire déguerpir par toi-même.

« Et j'aurais pu empêcher Mira de se faire attaquer à cause de moi » pensa Laxus malgré lui, se disant que plus jamais il ne serait le dominé et ce, peu importe à quel point il trouvait les dernières actions d'Ivan déplorables.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un film ?

Levy raccrocha le téléphone de sa chambre d'hôpital que Lucy lui avait approché, refusant qu'elle se promène avant que le médecin ait repassé. Elle soupira, un certain sourire sur ses lèves. Avait-elle vraiment réussi à convaincre Gajeel de ne pas chercher vengeance ? Du mois, pour l'instant. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une toute petite victoire, mais Levy était tellement soulagée qu'il ne s'attire pas d'ennuis dans l'immédiat.

\- Alors ? Demanda Lucy, tout va bien pour ton chéri.

\- Lucy ! S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avant d'être interrompue par un médecin.

\- Madame McGarden ? Demanda la femme qui se tenait devant elle, un stéthoscope autour du cou.

\- Oui ? Dit Levy, ignorant sa meilleure amie.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- J'ai mal au bras et à ma blessure à la tête, mais rien d'insupportable, sourit-elle.

\- Parfait, dit la médecin en prenant ses signes vitaux. Après s'être elle-même assurée de son état. Voici une ordonnance pour des antidouleurs et antiinflammatoires. Il ne rester plus qu'à faire le plâtre et vous pourrai retourner chez vous.

Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre, laissant Lucy et Levy derrière elle alors qu'elle allait préparer le matériel nécessaire.

\- Je craignais que tu doives passer la nuit ici, se réjouit Lucy de la nouvelle. Je vais appeler Natsu pour lui dire que je vais passer la nuit à l'appartement plutôt que chez lui.

\- Pas question, Lu, s'opposa Levy en agitant les mains devant elle. Je vais me débrouiller sans problème.

\- Si tu crois que je vais laisser seule ma meilleure amie qui vient tout juste de se faire attaquer, c'est que tu ne connais pas encore.

\- Mais ça fait déjà quelques jours déjà que tu me parles de ton rendez-vous avec Natsu…

\- Tu ne restes pas seule à la maison ce soir un point c'est tout ! Trancha Lucy en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

\- Je vais rester avec elle, s'interposa une voix rauque.

\- Gajeel ? Demanda Levy incrédule.

Sans laisser à Levy le temps de trouver une excuse pour se désister, Lucy lui sourit et profita de l'occasion en or que venait de crée, probablement malgré lui, le futur copain de son amie en déni.

\- Merci alors, dit-elle. Je sais qu'elle sera entre bonnes mains, ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre Levy dans ses bras.

\- Et toi n'essaie pas d'en faire trop et repose toi, dit-elle en se retournant vers Levy.

Puis elle disparut, les laissant seuls.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça, tu sais, dit Levy mal à l'aise.

\- T'es vraiment têtue toi, laissa-t-il tomber. Je m'assure que tu ne te brises pas quelque chose de plus ce soir un point c'est tout.

\- Pfff. Comme si tu pouvais traiter quelqu'un de têtu.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas moi-même, gihi.

Et c'est ainsi que, sans qu'elle n'ait la moindre chance de le convaincre qu'elle allait très bien survivre seule pour une soirée, elle se fit faire un plâtre et le suivi jusqu'à sa voiture. Dès qu'elle fut à une distance raisonnable de l'entrée de l'hôpital, son cellulaire reprit rapidement du signal et reçut à retardement une série de messages textes provenant des employés de Phantom Lord lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement et s'informant de son bien-être. Le dernier message reçu, quant à lui, venait de Lucy : « Tu me remercieras plus tard. En attendant, bonne nuit ! xx ». Levant les yeux au ciel, Levy rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, se préparant à sortir alors que Gajeel se garait dans entrée de son bloc appartement.

Aucun d'eux ne dirent un mot alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers et entrèrent dans le logis. Toutefois, malgré la gêne que Levy ressentait à l'idée d'avoir Gajeel chez elle, aucun malaise ne s'installa entre eux. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qu'elle appréciait beaucoup chez lui. S'ils avaient envie de parler, ils le faisaient. S'ils avaient envie de rester en silence, aucun d'eux ne se sentait obligé de créer une conversation.

Puis ils se firent à manger. Pour un homme qui mangeait constamment des plats à emporter ou du restaurant, il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait autant sinon plus qu'elle. Un autre côté de lui qu'elle appréciait. La liste s'avérait d'ailleurs de plus en plus longue dans ce domaine, Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à table pour manger, Levy fut agréablement surprise par toutes les parties du repas qu'il avait lui-même préparées.

\- Qu'as-tu fait aux légumes pour qu'ils goutent comme ça ? S'émerveilla Levy. C'est délicieux !

\- Gihi, t'as pas l'air de les trouver si délicieux, la moitié tombe de ta fourchette.

\- Bras droit cassé, dit-elle en levant son plâtre, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir que je te nourrisse moi-même, la taquina-t-il. Apparemment t'as pas encore eu ta poussée de croissance alors tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas manger.

\- Idiot, dit-elle en lui lançant un brocoli qu'il attrapant au vol avec sa bouche.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'allais me resservir, dit-il simplement en mâchant sa bouchée volante.

Malgré la bouchée supplémentaire, Gajeel se servit deux assiettes supplémentaires. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, prêt à écouter un film, tous deux assis sur le canapé. C'est alors que Levy aperçu son sac de sport dans le coin du salon. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit aussitôt.

\- C'est quoi cette tête ? Demanda Gajeel devant son air qui venait de changer.

\- Ce n'est rien, laissa-t-elle tomber en se forçant à sourire.

Gajeel n'était pas dupe pour autant.

\- Tch. Si t'as pas envie d'en parler t'as qu'à pas me le dire, mais essai pas de me convaincre que tout va bien.

\- C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de te le dire, c'est simplement pas important.

\- T'aurais pas cette tête si ce n'était pas important.

Elle lui sourit, un sincère cette fois.

\- C'est juste que je viens de réaliser que je ne pourrai plus m'entrainer avec toi pour l'escalade.

\- Si c'est juste ça, arrête de déprimer. J'ai pas encore acheté les billets s'avion alors je peux reporter le voyage de quelques mois.

Levy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment en quoi cela avait un lien avec elle ? Quant à Gajeel, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus maintenant le choix maintenant de l'inviter à aller avec lui. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu de la difficulté à parler. Voyant qu'elle attendait toujours des précisions, il se lança.

\- Et bien, avec tout l'entrainement que t'as fait je me suis dit que t'aimerais surement faire partie du voyage toi aussi…

Cette fois, la mâchoire de Levy se décrocha presque tant elle était ouverte.

\- Tu m'invites vraiment à aller en voyage avec toi ? Dit-elle enfin, se remettant quelque peu de sa surprise.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire non ? Dit-il, son ton plus sec, maintenant sur la défensive.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Si t'as pas envie de m'accompagne t'as qu'à le dire, je ne t'oblige a rien…

Il fut coupé alors que les bras de Levy s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai envie de t'accompagner, dit-elle.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il resta là sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne un peu. Pas assez pour qu'il ne sente plus la chaleur dégagée par son petit corps, juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir son visage… son visage terriblement, dangereusement trop près du sien.

Le coin de sa lèvre était fendue, mais cela n'enlevait rien à ce charme qu'elle dégageait et qui savait toujours le rendre complètement envouté par elle. Certes, il l'avait toujours reconnue comme étant jolie, mais plus le temps s'écoulait depuis leur rencontre, plus cette étrange sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant l'enivrait. Il n'eut d'ailleurs plus la force de se retenir et fit un geste complètement irréfléchi : il l'embrassa,

De son côté, Levy avait tout fait pour se contenir. Elle s'était déjà échappée en lui sautant pratiquement dans les bras, retenant son bras droit de mettre trop de pression pour éviter une vague de douleur. Si tel était le cas cependant, le mal pourrait l'empêcher de laisser libre court à cette tension qui s'érigeait dans le creux de son ventre, plus fort que jamais depuis qu'il l'avait invitée… comme si c'était possible. Donc lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de l'homme qui la faisait chavirer sur les siennes, les murs de pierre qu'elle avait érigés dans son esprit s'écroulèrent d'un coup et elle répondit au baisé avec fougue. Sans vraiment être consciente de la réalité, son esprit perdu dans un flot de sensations, elle agrippa le col de son chandail pour l'approcher encore plus d'elle. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se pencha vers elle, Levy se retrouvant le dos contre le sofa, le corps de Gajeel pressé sur le sien.

Puis les lèvres de Gajeel quittèrent sa bouche, se dirigeant vers son cou, laissant une trainée de baisés en y parvenant. Levy avait déjà eu quelques autres fréquentations, mais oh mon Dieu que c'était incroyablement meilleur quand c'était Gajeel. Jamais elle ne s'était autant sentie fondre dans les bras d'un homme.

Ils continuèrent ainsi un bon moment, laissant enfin cours à la passion qui les unissait mutuellement depuis trop longtemps. Le film était prêt, mais personne ne le mit en marche, tous deux s'endormant l'un contre l'autre.

 **Bonjour !**

 **J'ai enfin pu prendre le temps d'écrire le chapitre qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la semaine. Et non, je n'irai pas plus en détail dans leur élan de passion, mais il était grand temps qu'ils cèdent enfin à la tentation ;)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Lily xxx**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Réveil

Levy sentit le soleil réchauffer d'abord sa joue puis ses paupières. Elle avait encore oublié de fermer les rideaux avant de se coucher se dit-elle. Puis, une fois l'engourdissement du sommeil commençant à se dissiper, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut une douleur à son avant-bras, lui rappelant l'attaque de la veille. Pourtant, malgré le mauvais souvenir, à l'instant même, une certaine chaleur l'envahissait, lui donnant l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Sortant un peu plus de son état endormi, elle cligna des yeux. La première chose qu'elle aperçut furent ses vêtements épars sur le sol. Non, pas que ses vêtements, réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle comprit rapidement la nature de la douce source de chaleur dans son dos. La vague de panique qui avait déjà commencé à l'envahir se poursuivit alors qu'elle prit conscience du bras, musclé et tant confortable soit dit en passant, qui la serrait par la taille, la maintenant solidement ancrée contre le torse de nul autre que Gajeel Redfox !

Avait-elle déjà eu le fantasme de se retrouver dans une situation semblable avec son patron ? La jeune femme savait très bien que oui. Mais penser de manière inadéquate et _agir_ de manière inadéquate étaient deux choses complètement différentes ! Dans quoi venait-elle de s'embarquer ? La vague de panique s'intensifia alors qu'elle pensait aux conséquences de ses actes. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, absolument loin de là. Sa nuit passée avec Gajeel avait été tout simplement merveilleuse. Ce n'était pas non plus la peur de faire un pas supplémentaire, un immense pas, dans leur relation. C'était plutôt cette peur, une peur immense de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait bâti avec lui, de tout avoir gâché en ne pouvant retenir ses envies.

Et si elle n'était pour Gajeel qu'un coup d'un soir ? Et si il regrettait ses actions ? Certes, elle avait eu l'impression de développer quelque chose de spécial avec lui, mais pourquoi elle plus que n'importe quelle fille qu'il pouvait sans aucun doute facilement avoir ? « Calme toi Levy ! » Tentait de lui crier une part d'elle, mais le reste de sa conscience était bien trop agité pour tenir compte de ce conseil. Elle décida donc, tant bien que mal de se déloger du corps de Gajeel lové contre le sien et alla prendre un bain, seul moyen de se laver avec son plâtre.

Les frissons qu'elle eut aussitôt qu'elle s'éloigna de sa chaleur s'estompèrent lorsqu'elle s'immergea dans l'eau chaude. Le bain eut aussi l'effet de lui calmer, un peu, les nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le courage d'en sortir et de possiblement affronter Gajeel. Enfilant rapidement le pyjama qu'elle aurait normalement dû porter cette nuit, elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle s'attendait à le trouver. Toutefois, son cœur se serra plus que jamais lorsqu'elle réalisa que le divan était maintenant vide. Pouvait-il vraiment être parti comme ça ? Était-ce possible que…

\- Bon matin, entendit-elle une voix rauque dans son dos qui la fit frémir.

\- Gajeel ?

Seulement vêtu de ses boxers, il arborait un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Gihi, j'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans ton salon ce matin, dit-il d'un ton espiègle, une bouteille de jus à la main.

Devant son absence de réponse, il ajouta.

\- Amène tes fesses dans la cuisine, j'ai préparé à déjeuner pendant que tu prenais un interminable bain.

Puis il disparut derrière le mur de la cuisine, dégageant toujours cette bonne humeur qui était tout sauf normale. En de nombreuses semaines avec lui, Levy avait appris que Gajeel Redfox n'était pas un gars matinal. En temps normal, il avait beau ne pas être désagréable le matin, du moins la plupart du temps, il n'était définitivement pas de bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'elle prit place à la table, le silence les enveloppa. Bien que la petite part d'elle-même qui n'avait toujours pas été convaincue par l'attitude de Gajeel était un peu inquiète de ce silence, la partie la plus rationnelle d'elle réalisa bien vite que rien n'était différent ou bizarre.

Bien que le fait d'avoir Gajeel pratiquement encore nu chez elle, prenant tranquillement le déjeuner en sa compagnie était toujours irréel à ses yeux, la scène avait aussi quelque chose de naturel, comme si tout ceci était exactement comme ça devait être.

À son plus grand bonheur, une certaine chaleur envahit son cœur, se laissant enfin convaincre que tout pouvait bien aller. Cependant, maintenant que les tumultes de son esprit s'étaient enfin calmés, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à son bras semblait prendre de nouveau plus de place. Se tenant inconsciemment le bras blessé de son autre, elle se leva de table à la recherche de ses antidouleurs. L'action n'échappa bien sûr pas à Gajeel.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Le médecin m'avait dit de rester tranquille pour quelques jours. Apparemment j'ai désobéis dès le premier soir, blagua-t-elle.

La taquinerie n'eut pas l'effet escomptée et ses traits se durcirent aussitôt.

\- Gajeel ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète de ce soudain changement d'expression.

Voyant qu'il ne répondit pas, elle s'approcha de lui de sorte à le regarder droit dans les yeux et répéta son appel.

\- Gajeel ?

\- Je… je t'ai fait mal hier ? Demanda-t-il, pour la première fois hésitant depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

\- Pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

Son sourire reprit bien vite sa place sur son visage.

\- Tant mieux, gihi, rit-il. Parce que j'avais l'intention de recommencer.

Le rouge prit instantanément possession de ses joues alors qu'il lui lançait cette phrase de but en blanc avant de se lever.

\- Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux venir ? La taquina-t-il d'une sourire espiègle.

\- Idiot, murmura-t-elle, sa rougeur aux joues toujours présente.

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de lui voler un rapide baisé la déstabilisant encore plus et de se diriger vers la douche.

Prenant quelques instants pour se remettre de son dernier échange avec Gajeel, elle prit les antidouleurs pour son bras et se mit à ramasser la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Laissant la cuisine de côté, elle se précipita dans le salon, mais Lucy y était déjà.

\- Lu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps chez Natsu, mais j'habite encore ici à ce que je sache blagua-t-elle.

Levy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu vas mieux en tout cas, constata la jeune femme devant l'attitude complètement normale de sa colocataire malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille puis elle s'expliqua. J'ai juste oublié mon porte documents et je passais le chercher avant d'aller trav… Oh. Mon. Dieu. Levy ! À moins que tu aies complètement changé de style vestimentaire et de taille durant le nuit, il faut _absolument_ qu'on parle ! S'exclama la jeune femme blonde qui venait de repérer l'amas de vêtements toujours au sol dans le salon.

\- Chut ! S'exclama la jeune femme embarrassée.

\- Je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps ! Il est encore là ?

\- Dans la douche, confirma Levy.

\- C'est bon, je m'éclipse ni vu ni connu. Mais tu dois tout me raconter !

\- Comme si j'avais un moyen de m'en sortir sans passer à l'interrogatoire

Lucy allait répondre quelque chose d'autre, mais s'interrompit lorsque le son de la douche s'arrêta.

\- Je vous laisse, bonne journée ! Chuchota-t-elle avec entrain avec de sortir de l'appartement.

Soupirant devant l'attitude de son amie, Levy pris le porte document oublié de nouveau par sa meilleure amie et le tint devant elle alors qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, la propriétaire de l'objet ayant réalisé son oubli et l'empoignant rapidement, soufflant un merci, avant de partir de nouveau.

Puis elle prit conscience de l'heure. « Merde! Je suis censée être au travail depuis plus d'une heure ! » pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers sa chambre, trop de choses s'étant produites ce matin pour qu'elle garde la notion de temps.

\- Où tu cours comme ça ? Demanda Gajeel uniquement vêtu d'une serviette ce qui n'aida aucunement à sa concentration.

\- Je suis royalement en retard au travail, tu le sais très bien !

\- Gihi, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais tombé dans l'œil de ton patron, je crois pas qu'il va t'en vouloir.

Malgré elle, un sourire fit retrousser le coin de sa bouche.

\- T'es en retard toi aussi, je te signal.

\- Gihi, je m'entends aussi très bien avec le patron, dit-il. Et de toute façon, toi, tu ne vas nulle part aujourd'hui.

\- Mais…

\- Tu as congé un point c'est tout ! Trancha Gajeel qui commençait à être agacé.

Puis il récupéra ses vêtements sur le sol et les enfila.

\- Tu vas te débrouiller toute seule aujourd'hui ? Dit-il avant de partir.

\- Je crois que je vais être en mesure d'affronter la pile de livre de ma chambre et la dangerosité de mon salon, ironisa-t-elle.

À ça, Gajeel soutint son regard, l'air de dire « j'espère pour toi que tu ne me mens pas ».

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, grommela-t-il.

Sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, elle se contenta de sourire tendrement.

\- Merci de prendre soin de moi Gajeel, souffla-t-elle avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

 **Alors… j'avais prévu écrire un chapitre moitié Gale et moitié Miraxus… Je n'aurais pas dû commencer par le Gale car après avoir dépassé le cap des 1000 mots (en étant toujours très loin d'avoir terminé ce que je voulais écrire) j'ai décidé d'en faire un strictement du point de vue de Gajeel et Levy au lendemain de leur nuit ensemble )**

 **Pas beaucoup d'action, mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ! Et on se revoit au prochain chapitre avec du Miraxus (Je le promet !)**

 **Bonne journée !**

 **Lily xxx**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le Laxus du présent

**Bonsoir/Bonne nuit troupe !**

 **Alors... je suis exténuée, il est tard, je me lève tôt demain et qu'est-ce que la personne sans bon sens que je suis fait ? Finir et publier mon chapitre bien sûr XD**

 **Bref, bonne lecture ! De mon côté je vais essayer de sembler vivante devant mes élèves demain hahaha ;)**

 **Je vous adore ! Lily xxx**

 **P.S. Pardonnez-moi les erreurs que mes yeux fatigués ne verront pas ;)**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque sur Levy et jamais Mirajane n'avait vu la moindre parcelle de remord chez Ivan Dreyar. Toujours cet air froid, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ou qu'il était dépourvu de sentiments. Peut-être était-ce le cas après tout. Quant à Laxus, c'était différent. Bien qu'il tente lui aussi de prétendre l'indifférence, Mira savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Avec un brin de culpabilité, la jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle était tout de même heureuse du conflit d'opinion entre Laxus et son père. Il lui donnait espoir que Laxus, son Laxus d'avant, était toujours quelque part là-dedans et que son père n'était pas parvenu à complètement gâcher sa personnalité.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle savait très bien ce que signifiait ce sentiment au creux de sa poitrine: c'était l'espoir. Un espoir de le récupéré, de retrouver celui qui l'avait charmée, celui qu'elle... « Non Mira! » pensa-t-elle en chassant les pensées qui ne pouvait que la blesser. « Jamais tu ne retrouveras le Laxus d'avant ». Son père a beaucoup trop d'influence sur lui, pensa-t-elle avec regret. Il était d'ailleurs en ce moment même, encore une fois dans le bureau d'Ivan pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison.

Le jeune homme en question ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps de se morfondre davantage, ce dernier la faisant sursauter en rentrant d'un mouvement brusque dans la pièce, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise tout en écrasant son poing sur le bureau.

\- Eu... Laxus ? Demanda la jeune femme surprise par le geste malgré son habituel tempérament agressif.

\- Quoi ! Répondit-il un peu trop sèchement à son gout.

Elle décida néanmoins d'ignorer son comportement désagréable pour cette fois, quelque chose chicotant clairement le jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'avança-t-elle.

\- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de mon bien être ? Répondit-il tout aussi sèchement sinon plus.

\- Depuis que j'en ai envie... quoique ça risque de me passer assez vite si tu continues de me parler ainsi.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'envois paître ou même qu'il l'insulte. Seulement, il se contenta de se taire. Prenant son silence comme un signe de bonne foi, ou plutôt comme une absence de mauvaise foi, elle adoucit le ton de sa voix et reprit la parole.

\- Laxus, dit-elle calmement. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Il resta muet encore un moment puis parla enfin.

\- Le vieux tient dur comme faire à me caser avec un modèle ou la fille de quelqu'un de riche. Il m'a encore arrangé un rendez-vous.

\- Tu te pleins d'avoir à sortir avec de belles filles riches, toi ? Rit-elle presque, dubitative.

\- Il y a une grande différence entre... passer du temps avec une fille, choisit-il finalement de dire, et envisager de lui passer la bague au doigt juste pour bien paraître. Pas question que je marie une de ces cruches obsédées par l'argent pour qu'il soit fier de ce qu'il voit.

\- Et je suppose que ton cher père n'est pas ouvert à la discussion ?

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Essai si tu veux. Quant à y être, tu peux aussi en profiter pour dire à la nunuche dans son bureau que je ne suis pas intéressé à du long terme.

\- Elle est dans son bureau ? S'exclama Mira.

\- Il voulait me donner l'après-midi de libre pour que j'ailles à ce rencart.

\- Il ne pouvait pas attendre à ce soir ?

Laxus serra les dents une fois de plus.

\- Il s'est mis dans la tête que c'est à cause de toi que je refuse de sortir avec elles. Il veut te montrer que tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Moi ? Et quoi encore ? Demanda Mira devant l'idée saugrenue.

\- Dans tous les cas, elle m'attend pour sortir.

Avec regret, Mira sentit la déception et la colère s'emparer d'elle. Était-elle stupide au point d'être jalouse ? Après toutes ces années ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle croyait pourtant être parvenue à le détester. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Laxus faisait un quelconque effort pour se faire apprécier... pas vrai ?

\- J'ai une petite idée qui pourrait te permettre de t'en débarrasser.

Comment cette idée s'était-elle immiscée dans sa tête ? Mira l'ignorait.

\- Et c'est quoi ton plan génial, dit-il avec un brin de sarcasme, nullement convaincu de l'efficacité du plan qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-elle en le tirant par le bras. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas fâcher Ivan ?

\- Si tu me débarrasse d'elle, fais ce que tu veux, dit-il malgré la méfiance que son regard affichait.

Une sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle le guidait jusqu'à quelques pas devant le bureau d'Ivan. Puis elle ralenti l'allure, se retournant vers Laxus.

\- Fait semblant d'être de bonne humeur pour une fois, dit-elle avant d'empoigner son bras avant de laisser s'échapper un éclat de rire si réel que Laxus lui-même se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire autant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Laxus et elles passèrent devant le bureau de son père sous le regard furieux d'Ivan et celui choqué de la fille avec qui il devait sortir.

\- Laxus ! Entendit-il rapidement beugler son père depuis le bureau.

\- Qui est cette fille ? Entendirent-ils au loin la pimbèche s'exclamer d'un ton dédaigneux.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, un mélange de haine envers cette fille et de satisfaction de l'irriter de la sorte emplit le jeune homme. Il entendit son père se lever de sa chaise. Sans aucun doute, cette fille d'une riche propriétaire qui ne s'était probablement jamais vu refuser quoi que ce soit voudrait aussi voir ce qui se passait.

\- Toujours prête à m'aider à m'en débarrasser pour de bon? J'ai une autre idée, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Mira juste avant que le duo ne soit témoin de ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

\- Va-y sourit Mira, satisfaite de voir le jeune homme contribuer à son plan plutôt que piquer une crise comme à son habitude.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui passe le bras sur les épaules. Peut-être risquerait-il même de lui tenir la main ? Cependant, il était tout simplement impossible que son cerveau ait été préparé à _ça_. Tournant dos à son père, il la pressa contre le mur et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prévoir ou même de protester, il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Fermant les yeux par automatisme à ce contact, son esprit n'arrivant pas à fonctionner à ce moment, elle eut tout juste temps de voir le visage pourpre de colère d'Ivan et l'expression révoltée du rancart à Laxus. Puis il mit fin au contact, plaçant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'entrainer plus loin.

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? Cracha Ivan Dreyar au loin.

\- Je prends mon après-midi de congé pour profiter d'un rendez-vous comme tu le veux. T'as jamais préciser que c'était avec la fille dans ton bureau.

Puis il entraina Mira vers la sortie, la jeune femme ne voulant même pas imaginer la haine que le propriétaire de la compagnie devait maintenant lui porter. Puis, lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'extérieur, l'esprit de Mirajane se remit en marche, comme si le changement d'environnement avait redémarré son cerveau.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il vraiment osé l'embrasser sans prévenir ? Quel culot ! Elle avait beau avoir consentie à l'aider à rendre la fille et Ivan hors d'eux, jamais elle n'avait cru qu'il entreprendrait quelque chose du genre ! Et sa mission dans tout ça ? Ce serait plus compliqué maintenant qu'Ivan la détestait... et ce, encore pire qu'avant.

Puis quelque chose d'autre s'empara d'elle en repensant au baisé. Une certaine chaleur au creux de son ventre lui rappelant un détail. Quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose d'effrayant : elle avait apprécié. Elle qui tentait de se rappeler que le Laxus du passé était parti pour toujours. Elle était d'ailleurs plus certaine que jamais que son ami d'enfance ne serait plus jamais comme dans ses souvenirs. Seulement, une nouvelle idée germa dans sa tête : le Laxus du présent n'était pas complètement désagréable après tout.

 **Nélia** **: Je suis québécoise et «ne pas se faire piler sur les pieds» est courrament utilisé chez moi pour dire «ne pas se laisser contrôler ou dominer». Aussi, lorsqu'on dit «je vais prendre une marche» ou veut dire «je vais aller marcher ou me balader» ;) Merci pour tes nombreux commentaires :D**

 **Et un énerme merci à** **Tsubaki, Aurore Heart, fan de twilight, Lululi, Cicidy, Ludivienne, Milamira et Clémentine** **pour vos commentaires ! J'adore lire chacun d'eux :D xxx**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Sans clefs ni argent

**Enfin j'ai écrit !**

 **Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que ce soit aujourd'hui que je puisse finalement compléter mon chapitre puisque j'installaient tous mes meubles dans mon appartement. Et oui, j'ai passé les dernières semaines (et plusieurs jours dans le futur aussi) à m'installer dans mon tout premier appartement.**

 **C'est donc sur ce mélange de fébrilité et de fatigue que je vous laisse enfin lire le chapitre de cette semaine.**

 **Merci pour votre magnifique support !**

 **Lily xxxx**

 **P.S.**

 ** _Pikarcenciel :_** **Je suis très touchée par ton commentaire ! Merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! :)**

 ** _Milamira :_** **It's the first time I've received an English comment on a French story ;) As for the question, I'd say both ;)**

 ** _Cicidy, Ludivinne, Clemantine et Neliia :_** **Je suis vraiment contente que mon passage Miraxus vous plaise ! En espérant que vous apprécierez aussi la suite de cette journée là ! xxx**

\- Bon ! S'exclama Mirajane une fois Laxus et elle dans le stationnement, on fait quoi maintenant que tu as effectué « quelques modifications » à mon plan de départ ? Dit cette dernière en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux et je fais ce que je veux... Je vois pas pourquoi il faudrait trouver un plan d'action, laissa-t-il tomber avec indifférence.

\- Parce que mon sac a main est à l'intérieur de ton bureau et que je n'ai ni argent ni clefs pour rentrer chez moi.

Réalisant qu'il l'avait entraînée vers l'extérieur sans réfléchir, Laxus serra les dents, n'ayant aucunement l'intention que Mira ou lui ne retourne à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas non plus attendre toute la journée ni la planter là à rien faire. Sans compter que son estomac ne se gênait pas de lui rappeler qu'il était officiellement sorti pour aller manger avec elle.

\- Allez vient, laissa-t-il tomber résigné, on va aller se chercher de quoi manger.

\- T'es certain ? Demanda-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise de se faire payer quelque chose.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas pour te laisser mourir de faim !

Sur ce il n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers sa voiture dans laquelle il s'installa, attendant qu'elle y prenne elle-même place pour démarrer la voiture.

\- Quelque chose de particulier en tête ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Nah. J'ai fait le tour de tous les restaurants de cette ville plusieurs fois alors, tant que c'est pas du sushi, précisa-t-il, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux.

\- J'en déduit que tu ne manges pas souvent à la maison ?

\- C'est exactement ça.

\- Mais tu ne te lasses pas du restaurant ?

\- Ouais, mais entre ça et cuisiner, le choix est simple.

À ça, Mira ne peut se retenir de rire aux éclats.

\- T'as un problème avec ça ? Se plaint-il.

\- Pas du tout, sourit-elle. C'est juste que ça ne me surprend absolument pas !

\- À t'entendre, je rentre dans une cuisine et c'est une catastrophe assurée...

\- On parle quand même de celui qui est parvenu a bruler des pâtes quand son grand-père lui avait demandé de les vérifier.

\- J'avais dix ans.

\- Onze, précisa-t-elle. Et même si on prend en compte ton âge à ce moment là, comment expliques tu le fais que tu étais incapable de ne pas cramer tes toasts ?

\- Le foutu grille-pain était défectueux ! Aboya-t-il comme il l'avait fait maintes fois des années auparavant.

Mira sourit de nouveau, mais se garda de lui rappeler que le grille-pain fonctionnait à merveille lorsqu' _elle_ l'utilisait. Dans tous les cas, ce devait être extrèmement ennuyeux de toujours manger la même chose et de ne pas pouvoir cuisiner sois-même ses repas.

\- Tu veux que je cuisine quelque chose pour faire changement ? Proposa-t-elle après un moment, réalisant à quel point l'occasion devait être rare pour lui de manger quelque chose fait maison. Sans compter qu'elle avait toujours adoré cuisiner.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je doute que tu va trouver quelque chose de comestible chez moi, dit-il d'un sourire en coin.

\- On peut toujours arrêter à l'épicerie !

\- Fais comme tu veux, laissa-t-il simplement tomber.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'arrêta à l'épicerie près de chez lui, attendit qu'elle sorte elle-même de la voiture et la suivi. Il ne fut pas plus bavard alors qu'elle se promenait dans les allées avec son petit panier pour récolleter les ingrédients, la suivant les mains dans les poches, se contentant de payer lorsqu'ils furent à la sortie, étant le seul des deux à être en possession d'argent.

Puis ils retournèrent au véhicule. À la surprise de Mira, qui s'apprètait à prendre le sac, Laxus l'empoigna lui-même et se dirigea vers un somptueux condo. La batisse était déjà plus qu'impressionnante vue de l'extérieur, mais elle eut carrément l'effet de couper le souffle à la jeune femme lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'appartement qui occupait tout le dernier étage dans un luxe qui pouvait rappeler toutes ces habitations de personnes riches que l'on voyait toujours dans les films américains. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était accueillie par le luxe en compagnie de Laxus, son grand-père Makarov étant lui-mête très nanti. Et pourtant, cela semblait si loin de sa propre réalité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

\- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Merci, dit-il platement sans vraiment sembler embaler par le compliment.

\- Ta cuisine est par là ? Tenta Mirajane, devinant que la cuisine serait probablement au bout de ce couloir.

\- Ouais, sert toi de ce que tu veux.

Sans l'attendre, Mira trotta joyeusement vers la cuisine qu'elle avait hate de visiter. Alors qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision, Laxus entendit bien vite une sorte de petit cri étoufé.

\- Tout va bien là dedans ? S'informa-t-il.

\- C'est...

Voyant qu'elle ne finirait pas sa phrase, il la rejoint dans la pièce, pourtant très utile chez la plupart des gens, qui n'était pratiquement jamais exploitée.

\- Mira ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant passer d'une armoire à l'autre, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est la plus belle cuisine que j'ai jamais vue ! Moi qui croyait que tu n'aurais pratiquement aucun article de cuisine ! Est-ce que... l'étiquette est vraiment encore aposée sur la poelle ?

\- Je ne peux pas me servir de tout quand même.

À ça, la jeune femme répondit par un petit gloussement.

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Se plein le bouillant jeune homme.

\- C'est censé vouloir dire qu'à moins que tu aies emménagé la semaine dernière, c'est absolument impossible que tu ne te sois jamais servi de ce poellon de la taille la plus standart qui soit ! Sois honnête, dit-elle toujours souriante, quand tu m'as dit que tu cuisinait parfois, tu voulais enfin dire jamais, pas vrai ?

\- Je me fais à déjeuner, parfois...

\- Ah! Alors tu as finalement réussi à te servir d'un grille pain ! Je suis fière de toi Laxus ! Rit-elle.

\- Si j'étais toi je retirerais ce que j'ai dit, rit-il à son tour.

\- Et si j'étais toi je poserais mes fesses sur cette chaise et j'attendrait sagement que l'on me serve mon repas.

Contre toute attente de la part de Mirajane, il s'exécuta, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin qu'il avaient achetés plus tôt et de la regarder cuisiner. Puis après un moment, elle prit place à la table avec deux assiettes bien remplies et se prit elle même une coupe.

C'est alors que l'inattendu arriva. Ils discutèrent, simplement, parlant des choses qu'ils avaient faites ces dernières années.

\- Tu devrais te faire de la nourriture plus souvent, dit-elle alors qu'il allait se chercher une troisième portion. Apparament tu en rafoles.

\- Faudrait que tu le fasse à ma place pour que je mange aussi bien ici, dit-il avait qu'un silence ne s'installe, réalisant qu'une telle situation n'avait que peu de chances de se reproduire.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je me demande, initia Mira pour briser le malaise, pourquoi au juste as-tu autant d'articles de cuisine ici si tu ne t'en sert pas ?

\- Freed l'a équippée pour moi.

\- Freed ? Le majord'homme chez ton grand père ?

\- Ouais lui. Quand je suis parti de chez mon grand-père, il a pratiquement fait une dépression nerveuse. Alors quand il a appris que j'allais avoir mon propre condo, il a sauté sur l'occasion pour acheter tout ce qui peut s'acheter dans une cuisine.

L'air attendri de Mira fut quelque peu remplacé par de la tristesse.

\- Il a gardé contact avec toi ?

\- Même si je n'avais pas voulu garder contact, je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait laissé le choix, dit-il un sourire en coin.

Puis son sourire tomba lorsque son regard tomba sur celui de Mira. Il n'y vit que de la douleur. Était-ce une larme au coin de son oeil ? Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder quand la jeune femme reprit finalement la parole d'une voix faible.

\- Je ne l'ai pas bien pris non plus tu sais... que tu partes comme ça du jour au lendemain avec Ivan sans laisser de traces.

\- C'est mon père, répondit Laxus un peu sèchement. Tu voulais quoi ? Que j'ignore son offre de vivre avec lui après toutes ces années à attendre qu'il me considère ? Tu sais très bien ce que je pensais à propos de lui à ce moment là !

\- Ça, je le comprends, Laxus. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu devais du jour au lendemain oublier mon existence !

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient bel et bien contre son gré et sa voix tremblait.

\- Moi oublier ton existance ? Tu n'es même pas venu me voir à mon départ !

\- Je n'ai eut vent de ton départ que lorsque tu étais déjà bien loin, sans que j'aies le moindre moyen de te contacter ! J ne t'ai revu que récemment et tu avais changé du tout au tout !

\- Attends... tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre ? Mon père m'avait pourtant dit qu'il...

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Ce pouvait-il vraiment qu'ils aient été séparés toutes ces années à cause d'un mal entendu ? Non, pas un mal entendu. Quelqu'un s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de la vie de Laxus et elle n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité du coupable. Un torrent d'émotions la parcourant, elle se leva.

\- Il est tard. Ivan est sans aucun doute parti du bureau. Je vais aller pouvoir aller chercher mes choses.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et réfléchir en ce moment, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Puis avant qu'il ne puisse protester davantage, elle se pencha sur lui. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Laxus d'être déstabilité lorsqu'elle l'embrassa rapidement, mais tendrement.

\- Je dois mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées... Saches simplement que je suis heureuse que tu ne m'aies pas volontairement chassé de ta vie.

\- Mira...

\- Bonne soirée Laxus.

Elle le senti prendre sa main, lui déposer quelque chose dont elle ignorait la nature à l'intérieur puis la laisser partir. Puis elle sortie dans la nuit froide. Toutefois, malgré le vent glacé sur sa peau, elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Elle ne faisait que penser à Laxus qu'elle n'avait, après tout, peu importe le nombre d'années s'étant écoulées, jamais cessé d'aimer. Elle s'en rendait maintenant compte plus que jamais, l'empreinte de ses lèvres semblant toujours réchauffer les siennes.

Elle pensa à Ivan, qui avait imposé cette séparation, qui avait mis des idées plutôt noires dans le crâne de son fils. Son «échec» à surpasser ceux qui les avaient attaqués ce jour là était sans aucun doute la cause de son retour dans la vie de son fils. Maudissant l'homme qui lui avait pris Laxus toutes ces années, elle se demanda si elle arriverait même à ne pas afficher sa haine pour lui la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait.

Ce n'est qu'au moment d'entrer dans l'immeuble fermé pour la journée qu'elle réalisa que ses clefs se trouvaient toujours à l'intérieur. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle reprit conscience que quelque chose se trouvait dans sa main : le trousseau de clefs de Laxus comprit-elle enfin. « Je t'en dois une » pensa-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'il lui vient une idée : les clefs qu'elle avait dans ses mains appartenaient au fils du patron et étaient donc bien plus garnies que son propre trousseau, notament due au fait qu'elle contenait la clef du bureau d'Ivan. Bien consciente qu'une telle opportunité ne se répèterait pas, elle reprit ses recherches là où elles s'étaient arrêtées la dernière fois, fouillant aux endroits moins utilisés du bureau.

Mais cette fois était différente. Cette fois, elle venait de mettre la main sur un document essentiel. Un document qui remettait tout en question.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Changement de plan

Mira se réveilla avant d'entendre le son de son cadran, les événements de la veille resurgissant dans sa mémoire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Contre toutes attentes, elle avait vraiment apprécié son temps passé avec Laxus. Son coeur s'emballa aussi quelque peu en se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Avait-elle vraiment embrassé son ami d'enfance? Deux fois même, si on prenait en compte le leurre pour fâcher Ivan. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait marqué le plus, et ce même si elle avait secrètement voulu embrasser le jeune homme plusieurs années auparavant. Non. Ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir dans tout ça, c'était ce qu'elle avait appris lors de leur courte dispute : il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il n'était pas parti, comme elle le croyait, en ignorant complètement l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagés. Le simple fait d'y repenser renouvelait un sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'estompe drastiquement. Elle avait appris autre chose cette soirée-là.

Bel et bien réveillée cette fois-ci, elle sortit son téléphone cellulaire avec lequel elle avait pris des photos des documents en question. C'était un rapport, probablement celui d'une étude d'un détective privé engagé par Ivan. Il stipulait qu'une enquête policière était en cours pour prouver que Raven Tail inc. s'était construite à partir de fonds détournés. Si tel était vraiment le cas, et Mira n'en avait aucun doute, le président de la compagnie risquait la prison. Est-ce que tout ça était lié avec les attaques sur Phantom Lord inc.? Dans tous les cas, elle devait absolument s'entretenir avec Gajeel. Mais tout ça devrait attendre à plus tard, à la fermeture de l'entreprise. Pour l'instant, elle était déjà en retard et devait se dépêcher de partir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au travail, un certain stresse s'empara d'elle. Comment dire à Laxus que son père n'était nul autre qu'un fraudeur ? Abordant son sourire habituel pour cacher sa nervosité, elle entra le bureau. A sa grande déception, il était vide. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Probablement avec son père qui avait plus d'une chose à lui reprocher après les évènements de la veille. Bien que distraite, elle se mit donc au travail, voulant terminer le plus tôt possible ses tâches quotidiennes. Puis, près d'une heure plus tard, elle vit Laxus entrer dans la pièce. Si elle s'attendait à voir chez lui un air agacé, il n'en était rien. Au contraire, il semblait enthousiaste et souriant.

\- Bon matin Laxus, initia-telle la conversation. Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux ce matin ?

\- Mon père m'offre la compagnie, dit-il non sans fierté.

\- Je me doutais bien que son fils unique serait sur son testament, mais ça tu le savais déjà non ?

\- Il ne me lègue pas la compagnie à sa mort, Mira, il me l'offre maintenant. Il ne reste plus qu'à préparer la paperasse et…

Puis Mira comprit. L'enquête contre le propriétaire de la compagnie… Ivan Dreyar voulait faire passer toute la faute sur le dos de son propre fils.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il décide tout à coup de t'offrir ce qu'il a mis des années à bâtir ? Sans compter qu'il le fasse tout juste après que tu l'aies ridiculisé ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne dans tout ça ? Pourquoi perdre tout cet argent simplement comme ça, sans préavis tu crois ?

\- Il va conserver 50% des revenus. Et avant que tu te mettes à critiquer là-dessus aussi, oui, c'est pleinement raisonnable.

\- Il te ment, Laxus ! S'exclama Mira pour le faire taire.

\- Tu ne peux pas simplement être contente pour moi ? Crois-tu vraiment que tu le connais plus que moi ? Je…

\- Regarde ça, le coupa-t-elle avant de lui planter son téléphone devant les yeux, l'image fixé sur la photo du document incriminant Ivan. Ton père est loin d'être un saint ! Il y a clairement anguille sous roche et…

\- Tais toi ! Aboya-t-il, un regard noir dans les yeux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu avant.

Malgré son envie de rétorquer, de lui faire regretter de lui parler ainsi, la jeune femme se tut, son corps refusant de réagir alors qu'elle attendait qu'il s'adresse à elle de nouveau.

\- Je savais que tu lui en voulais pour nous avoir séparés toutes ces années, et crois-moi, je lui en veux moi aussi, ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas. Mais ça reste mon père, et peu importe à quel point il peut-être un salaud parfois, jamais il n'irait jusqu'à me faire incriminer à sa place.

\- Laxus… Écoute moi s'il te plait…

\- J'en ai assez entendu.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le cellulaire que Mira tenait toujours devant elle. Non, pas une goutte, une larme, réalisa-t-elle en prenant conscience de son propre état.

\- Peut-être que ton père à bien fait de nous séparer après tout, laissa-t-elle tomber, le cœur lourd, les poings serrés.

Puis elle ramassa son sac à main et marcha vers la sortie de la pièce.

\- Où tu vas comme ça, aboya Laxus sonné malgré lui par les dures paroles de la fille devant lui.

\- Où j'aurais dû rester… où je peux aider ceux qui compte pour moi sans me faire traiter comme l'ennemi.

Sur ce, elle sorti sans se douter à quel point son départ affectait l'homme qu'elle laissait derrière.

* * *

\- Gajeel ! Chuchotta Levy, les joues en feu. Arrête ça je te dit !

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'embrasse toi aussi si tu veux que j'arrête, la taquina-t-il effleurant ses lèvres sur celles de Levy alors qu'il était penché sur elle, cette dernière n'ayant plus accès à sa paperasse.

La jeune femme avala sa salive, devant faire un effort titanesque pour résister à la tentation d'embrasser son stupide copain de nouveau.

\- Ce que je veux n'a aucune importance, dit-elle enfin. On est au bureau ! Ce qu'on fait est tout sauf convenable !

\- Tout le monde est déjà au courant pour nous deux et de toute façon c'est ta pause, décida-t-il, sachant très bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie autant que lui.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment et tu le sais très bien, trancha Levy. Ce soir chez toi par contre…

Et elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens. Réalisant qu'elle avait réussi à le faire coopérer et cesser cette cruelle torture qu'il induisait en la forçant à résister de la sorte, Levy sourit intérieurement.

\- Hiiii ! Entendirent-il s'écrier, alors que les mains de Gajeel étaient toujours posées sur les appui-bras de la chaise de Levy et que leur visage n'était séparé que par une trop courte distance. Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour, mais pas si vite ! S'exclama Mira en voyant l'évidant couple dans une telle position.

\- T'étais pas chez ce bâtard ? Demanda Gajeel en se relevant, ne ressentant apparemment pas la gêne de Levy.

\- Changement de plan, déclara Mira avant de tout expliquer.

Tout mis à part bien sûr ce qui concernait spécifiquement la relation entre Laxus et elle.

 **Je suis de retour après une absence de plusieurs semaines ! C'est fou la quantité de choses à faire apportées par un premier déménagement :o Dans tous les cas, surveillez les mises à jour puisque le chapitre 18 en est présentement à 800 mots et devrais être publié d'ici demain :D !**

 **Bonne journée à tous xxx Lily**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Parce que je t'aime encore

**Et je suis de retour comme promis avec un 2** **ème** **chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! xx**

Ni Gajeel ni Levy ne dirent un mot durant la totalité du récit de Mira, tous deux trop étonnés par la tournure des évènements. Lorsqu'elle conclut enfin, une évidente lourdeur pouvait se sentir dans le bureau.

\- Mais… Si tout cela est vrai, Gajeel aussi risque la prison, laissa tomber Levy, livide.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, crevette. Je ne les laisserai pas faire.

\- Je crois que la meilleure solution serait d'accepter l'offre d'Ivan, avança Mira.

Visiblement, Gajeel n'apprécia pas l'idée, son poing heurtant son bureau faisant sursauter les deux autres personnes dans la salle.

\- Tu veux dire céder à ses menaces ? C'est absolument hors de question !

\- C'est le meilleur moyen de te débarrasser de la responsabilité que tu as reçu en héritage, insista Mira. Selon ce que j'ai trouvé, les officiers n'en ont plus longtemps avant de trouver des preuves des crimes commis par ton père adoptif et Ivan.

\- Mais pourquoi Ivan veut-il à tout prix Phantom lord inc. ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Intervient Levy qui ne voyait pas la pertinence d'ajouter les problèmes de José à ceux qu'il avait déjà.

\- Si tout se déroule comme il l'a prévu, Ivan va garder 50% de tous les revenus de l'entreprise jusqu'à l'arrestation de Laxus. Si j'ai bien deviné, Ivan veut faire un maximum d'argent avec les deux entreprises avant d'être privé de tout revenus.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! S'exclama Levy. Comment quelqu'un peut-il faire ça à son propre fils ?

\- Il peut bien crever pour ce que j'en pense. Je ne portais déjà pas ce gars dans mon cœur, mais après ce qu'il t'a fait, dit-il à l'adresse de Levy, je me fous royalement de ce qui peut arriver à ce type.

\- Laxus n'y est pour rien concernant l'attaque contre Levy. Dès qu'il l'a appris il a tout de suite changé d'air et est allé voir son père. C'est Ivan le véritable ennemi, tant le tien que celui de Laxus… même s'il refuse toujours de le voir.

\- Mira ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Levy, inquiète par l'air attristé de la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr ! Dit-elle souriante.

\- Mais…

Gajeel mit une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter, sachant très bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'interroger Mira lorsqu'elle affichait ce sourire.

\- Si j'abandonne toutes mes pars à Dreyar, t'es certaine que je serai libre de toutes les crimes commis par José ? Laissa finalement tomber Gajeel, posant visiblement cette question contre son gré.

\- On doit s'assurer d'ajouter une close indiquant que tu cèdes aussi les responsabilités passées de la compagnie, mais oui, si Ivan signe ce contrat tu seras libre de toutes charges.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Lev ? Dit-il en grimaçant, sachant très bien qu'elle avait fait ses preuves concernant des décisions importantes.

\- Je crois que c'est effectivement ta meilleure option, et je connais exactement la bonne personne pour t'écrire un contrat parfait.

* * *

Il était huit heures passées lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Mettant aux rebus son plat à emporter vide, il marcha lentement vers la porte d'entrée, ne sachant pas vraiment qui pourrait bien s'y trouver.

\- Mira ? Appela le jeune homme en reconnaissant la fille devant lui.

Sur le coup, il semblait surpris, voir même heureux de la voir. Puis, comme s'il venait de se rappeler qu'il était censé lui en vouloir, un ombre passa dans ses yeux et son air se durcit.

\- Si tu es là pour me convaincre que mon père veut me trahir, c'est pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive.

\- J'ai déjà compris ça, Laxus. Je voulais simplement t'informer que demain, Gajeel va proposer un contrat cédant tous droits et parts de Phantom lord à Raven Tail.

\- Alors Redox a finalement abandonné, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Laxus. Je n'aurais jamais cru que menacer sa copine porterait fruit.

\- Gajeel a pris les documents au sérieux, lui, et va céder toutes responsabilités passées et présentes de sa compagnie au nouveau propriétaire.

Surpris, le jeune homme dévisagea Mirajane avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Je pourrais très bien aller tout raconter à Ivan.

\- Mais tu n'en feras rien… Parce si Ivan dit réellement la vérité, il ne sera pas plus inquiet des problèmes de Phantom que de Raven Tail. Et s'il te ment, ce sera toi qui héritera de toute la responsabilité peu importe alors Ivan ne prendra pas la peine de refuser l'offre.

\- Non. Ça c'est ce qui explique le fait que tu peux dénoncer le plan de Redfox. Ce que je veux vraiment savoir c'est pourquoi tu as pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici si ça ne vous apporte rien de plus !

\- Es-tu vraiment aveugle à ce point ?

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Mira. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime encore ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle libérait par la même occasion une série de larmes. Parce que peu importe à qu'elle point je me retrouve à toujours être blessée en ta présence, peu importe à qu'elle point j'essaie de me convaincre que je te déteste, je n'y arrive pas. Et parce que même si ma raison me dit que je serais bien mieux sans toi, je sais très bien que ça me tuerait que tu te retrouves en prison parce que tu as fait confiance à un monstre qui ne mérite pas l'attention de son fils, ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir abandonné toutes ces années !

Pendant un court instant, aucun d'eux ne quitta le regard de l'autre, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant rompre le silence jusqu'à ce que Mira ne soupire et reprenne la parole.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Laxus, c'est ta vie après tout. Mais lis s'il te plait attentivement les papiers que ton père va te faire signer. Et s'il te transmet toutes les responsabilités de la compagnie en même temps, promet moi simplement d'y réfléchir.

Puis elle partit, espérant de tout cœur que Laxus Dreyar fasse le bon choix.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le contrat

L'ambiance était tendue dans la salle de conférence de Raven Tail. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que Mira qui ressentait un tel stresse alors qu'elle se tenait aux côtés de Laxus, alors que son ami d'enfance s'apprêtait à commettre la plus grande erreur de toute sa vie. Quant au quatrième et dernier convive, le notaire personnel d'Ivan, son silence avait clairement été acheté et il semblait n'afficher aucune morale.

La veille, elle avait reçu un appel de la part de Levy, lui annonçant que Gajeel avait bel et bien proposé un contrat à Ivan qu'il s'était empressé de signer avec plaisir dès qu'il eut la confirmation que tous les droits de Phantom Lord appartiendraient maintenant à Raven Tail. Moins d'une journée plus tard, elle se retrouva dans cette salle froide, Laxus à deux doigts de seller son destin.

\- Alors, je crois que tu as déjà eu pleinement le temps de prendre conscience du contrat, mon fils. Prêt à devenir propriétaire de cette maintenant encore plus grande compagnie ? Dit Ivan en lui tendant une copie du contrat.

\- Non, laissa finalement tomber Laxus.

\- Quoi ? Répondit sèchement Ivan, à deux doigts de perdre son calme.

\- J'ai quelques modifications à faire avant, dit le jeune homme en sortant sa propre copie où il avait corrigé la partie concernant la succession des responsabilités. Si tu veux me léguer ta compagnie dès maintenant, je l'accepte avec plaisir, mais je ne veux pas avoir sur les épaules ce que tu as fait avant.

Alors que l'expression d'Ivan Dreyar se crispait sous la colère, le cœur de Mira semblait être trois fois plus léger qu'à son arrivée. Peu importe à quel point elle avait espéré voir cette scène, elle n'y croyait plus vraiment. Elle dût même retenir les larmes de soulagement qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. Mais ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que son cœur ne se serre de nouveau alors qu'un sourire sadique se traçait sur les lèvres de l'abominable homme.

\- Je ne te donnais pas autant de jugeote, laissa finalement tomber Ivan en se dirigeant vers le petit classeur près de la porte. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne compte pas finir en prison et j'ai prévu le coup. Je trouve vraiment dommage d'en arriver là, mais tu ne me donnes pas le choix, dit-il en sortant une arme qu'il pointa sur la tête de son fils.

\- Non ! Hurla Mira.

\- Signe ! Ordonna le présent propriétaire de l'entreprise. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de toi si tu refuses de signer ceci.

Outre la situation désespérée, outre la trahison, Mira savait que le commentaire venait de faire l'effet d'une gifle à Laxus. Comment un homme pouvait-il être si cruel ?

\- Au contraire, dit néanmoins Laxus en étirant un sourire amer. Tant que je ne signe pas ce papier, tu as désespérément besoin de moi.

L'argument semblait valide aux yeux d'Ivan qui baissa son arme.

\- Tu as raison, ricana-t-il. Tu es encore trop important… Mais pas elle, laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix glacée avant de tirer sur Mira.

Une douleur immense envahit la jeune femme au point qu'elle n'entendit presque pas la voix de Laxus hurler son nom. Il lui fallut quelques instants supplémentaires avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait atteint que son bras.

\- La prochaine fois, je vise un organe vital. Trancha Ivan. Ne me fais pas perdre patience encore une fois.

* * *

Son monde, tout ce qu'il avait cru au cours des dernières années s'étaient arrêté la veille alors qu'il avait trouvé la fameuse clause, en tout petit, au bas de la page, dans un contrat où son père tentait de le trahir. En fait, avait-il réalisé, son père ne l'avait probablement repris dans sa vie que pour cet instant précis. Pire encore, son paternel n'avait aucun remords à l'idée de menacer de mort son fils unique. La déception concernant son père le brulait, mais là ça en était trop. Là, il venait de s'attaquer à celle qui était restée près de lui peu importe la situation, peu importe à quel point il lui avait fait du mal. Mais il ne laisserait pas son père toucher un seul des cheveux de Mira de plus. Son orgueil lui dictait bien sûr de l'envoyer promener, de lui crier des bêtises, de s'assurer qu'il croupisse en prison aussi longtemps qu'il ne le mérite… Et pourtant, un seul regard vers Mira le convainquit qu'elle n'était pas un des sacrifices qu'il était prêt à faire.

Serrant les dents, le jeune homme savait très bien qu'Ivan irait jusqu'au bout de sa menace.

\- Laxus, entendit-elle souffler son nom, comme si elle tentant même là de le convaincre de ne pas signer.

\- Tout vas bien aller Mira, dit-il d'une tendresse qui le surprenait lui-même.

Puis il prit le stylo qu'on lui fournissait, attendant presque qu'un miracle survienne. Mais rien ne vint et, tout juste sous la signature de son père, on pouvait lire le nom « Laxus Dreyar ».

Le reste des évènements passèrent en un éclair alors que le poids de sa décision pesait plus que jamais sur ses épaules. Quelques minutes seulement après avoir signer, un escadron de policiers firent leur entrée dans le bâtiment. Probablement était-ce pour cela qu'Ivan était aussi pressé de lui succéder cette compagnie pourrie. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta même de ne pas avoir attendu un peu plus. Cette pensée s'estompa néanmoins dès qu'il se rappela qu'Ivan aurait sans nul doute fait encore plus de mal, sinon pire à Mira s'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'hésité à signer.

Las, il se laissa passer les menottes et emmener. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Ivan subissait le même sort. Malheureusement, dès qu'on étudierait le contrat, il serait vite libéré et le sourire satisfait de l'ex propriétaire de la compagnie montrait qu'il le savait très bien.

\- Emmenez là à l'hôpital, elle est blessée, furent ses seules paroles.

\- Laxus, cria Mira, se débattant malgré la douleur pour se rendre jusqu'à lui.

Mais ce fut vain et quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouvait seule avec le policier lui prodiguant les premiers soins, ses yeux imprégnés de larmes pour une raison qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur physique.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mira eut son congé. La douleur à son bras était encore stridente, mais une souffrance encore plus grande comprimait sa poitrine depuis que Laxus avait apposé sa signature sur le document. Depuis qu'il avait scellé son sort, le privant de sa liberté et d'une bonne partie de son avenir pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Mira secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se concentrer sur ce genre de pensées, aussi vraies soient-elles, si elle désirait conserver sa santé mentale. Une seule chose était possible pour elle de faire en ce moment et elle y pensait depuis la veille, attendant impatiemment son congé de l'hôpital pour pouvoir la faire.

Ayant l'impression que le trajet avait duré une heure, malgré la courte distance depuis le centre hospitalier, elle se retrouva devant le centre de police, prête à rendre visite à Laxus. Après un nouveau temps d'attente interminable, elle se retrouva assise devant une vitre, une chaise disposée de chaque côté. Puis elle le vit approcher et s'assoir, les poignets liés par des menottes, hors d'atteinte de l'autre côté de la vitre. À peine fut-il assis qu'une série de larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

\- Tu devrais être à l'hôpital, ne réussit-il qu'à dire en la voyant.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, laissa-t-elle tomber, ignorant complètement son commentaire. Si je n'avais pas été là tu n'aurais jamais signé ce papier, j'aurais dû me douter qu'Ivan avait quelque chose derrière la tête en m'invitant, je…

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Mira, la coupa-t-elle, une certaine once de colère dans la voix face à sa détresse. Tu sais très bien que peu importe la situation, Ivan aurait poussé des extrêmes pour me faire signer ce foutu contrat. Il m'aurait probablement même tué de sang-froid.

Un court silence suivi, l'un ni l'autre n'ayant le courage de poursuivre, jusqu'à ce que Laxus frappe son poing contre la table avec colère, s'attirant le regard mauvais du gardien. Ce détail ne sembla cependant pas déranger le jeune homme.

\- Fais chier ! Si seulement j'avais simplement refusé de me présenter…

\- Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça, dit Mira doucement.

\- Venant de la part de celle se sentant coupable pour s'être fait tirer dessus, j'ai du mal à le prendre au sérieux, dit-il alors qu'il parvenait à faire un triste sourire en coin.

À ça, Mirajane répondit par un petit rire nerveux, réalisant bien le ridicule de la chose. Mais son sourire tomba à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Quand as-tu décidé que tu ne pouvais pas faire confiance en Ivan ?

\- Même si je refusais d'y croire, je me suis mis à lire sérieusement le contrat, hier après ton départ.

Elle hocha la tête, lasse, désolée que son avertissement n'ait au final servit à rien.

\- J'ai… Aussi pensé à l'autre chose que tu m'as dite… Dit-il avec une hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il attendit un moment, semblant ne pas trouver les mots, mais en aucun cas Mira ne le brusqua, se contentant d'attendre qu'il soit prêt.

\- Moi aussi… je t'aime encore, je veux dire.

\- Laxus… souffla-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle série de larmes se préparait à tomber.

\- Mais…

Malgré la série de papillons qui avaient volés dans son estomac quelques secondes plus tôt, elle déglutit. « Mais » n'était jamais de bon augure.

\- Mais tu dois maintenant m'oublier, acheva-t-il d'un ton sans retour, faire comme si on ne s'était jamais revus.

Un rire amer s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme.

\- Je crois que c'est un peu trop tard pour ça, non ?

\- Je suis sérieux Mira, je… Avec toutes les fraudes qu'a commises Ivan, j'en ai pour au moins une vingtaine d'années. Il est absolument hors de question que tu gaspilles ta vie à attendre un prisonnier alors que tu pourrais la vivre… fonder une famille, ajouta-il la gorge serrée à l'idée de la pousser vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent à flot sur les joues de Mira alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la paroi de la vitre. Son cœur se serra encore plus alors qu'elle vit Laxus faire de même sans qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

\- Temps écoulé, les interrompit l'agent.

\- Promets-le-moi, insista Laxus avant qu'elle ne parte.

Sur les directives de l'agent, elle se leva puis se tourna vers lui juste avant de partir.

\- Certaines promesses ne peuvent simplement pas être faites, laissa-t-elle tomber avant de quitter pour de bon.

 **Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à un tel dénouement n'est-ce pas? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin encore ;) Disons seulement que tout ceux ayant lu mes autres fictions peuvent attester que j'aime les fins heureuses :P À bientôt !**

 **Lily xxx**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le plan de Levy

**J'ai procrastiné encore une fois alors vous n'aurez pas à attendre pour la suite ;)** **Et comme vous devez vous en douter, l'histoire est pratiquement terminée. Plus qu'un autre chapitre en plus de l'épilogue !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture xxx**

Mira serrait ses bras contre elle alors qu'elle sortit du poste, la mort dans l'âme. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne le laisse payer pour Ivan, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Pouvait-elle même faire quelque chose ? La jeune femme était tellement coincée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne perçut presque pas l'appel de son propre nom. N'ayant même pas le courage de sourire, elle redressa la tête, tombant nez à nez avec Gajeel et Levy. Aussi égoïste que ce soit, elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le nouveau couple qui, eux, avait le loisir d'être heureux ensemble.

\- Tu ne nous as pas rendu la tâche facile pour te retrouver en tout cas ! On t'appelle depuis hier soir, mais tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone. C'est Levy qui s'est dit que tu serais ici, enchaina Gajeel sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment entendu le début.

Sans répondre, Mira sortit son cellulaire dont la pile était morte pis le remis dans sa poche.

\- Réveille Mirajane, grommela Gajeel en claquant des doigts devant son visage pour la faire réagir.

\- Salut Gajeel… et Levy, répondit-elle finalement d'un ton lasse.

\- Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? S'exclama Levy en constatant son pitoyable état sans compter sa blessure au bras.

\- Longue histoire, dit-elle simplement sans avoir le courage d'en dire plus. Tout ce qui compte c'est que Laxus est en prison à cause de son misérable père… Je suis contente que tu aies pu éviter le même sort, dit-elle d'un sourire forcé.

\- Alors cet idiot de Dreyar a signé le papier après tout ? Ricana Gajeel.

\- Tais toi Gajeel ! Éclata Mira d'une colère que même ses proches ne voyaient jamais chez elle. Je sais que tu le déteste, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Ah bon ? Gihi, je suis pourtant certain que tu seras d'humeur à entendre ce qu'on a à te dire, dit-il d'un sourire énigmatique.

Mais qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Se demanda Mira.

Un seul coup d'œil entre Gajeel et Levy détermina qui entre les deux serait le narrateur. Évidemment, ce fut Levy qui prit la parole.

 _** Deux jours plus tôt **_

\- Alors Lu ? Tu crois que tu peux faire un contrat qui disculpe Gajeel de toute responsabilités ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit sa meilleure amie. Je suis avocate, rappela-t-elle. C'est loin d'être le premier contrat du genre que je rédige. Le plus grand défi c'est plutôt de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de signer cet horrible proposition.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Levy avec lassitude. L'homme qui s'apprête à le signer s'en contre fiche. Il prévoit léguer toutes ses responsabilités à son fils de toute façon…

\- Wow… moi qui croyait avoir eu une mauvaise relation avec mon père, s'attrista la jeune femme blonde. Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux te préparer un contrat d'ici quelques heures.

\- Tu es la meilleure ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras avant de prendre la main de son copain qui, de toute évidence, avait toujours du mal à supporter la perte de ce qu'il avait bâti toutes ces années.

Puis elle redevint sérieuse.

\- J'aurais autre chose à te demander…

\- Tout ce que tu veux, sourit Lucy malgré son inquiétude.

\- Laxus… Mira est persuadée qu'il va faire confiance à Ivan jusqu'au bout. Crois-tu que tu pourrais trafiquer leur contrat actuel de sorte à ce que toutes les responsabilités soient transférées à Ivan plutôt qu'à Laxus ?

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas aider ce bâtard de Laxus ! S'exclama Gajeel ! Pas après ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

\- Ce qu' _Ivan_ m'a fait ! Tu ne veux pas que ce soit celui qui a réellement fait du mal à tout le monde qui paie ? De toute façon, si tu ne le fais pas par vengeance, fais le pour Mira.

\- Mira ?

\- Elle tient à Laxus beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laisse voir, laissa-t-elle tomber, la jeune femme ayant remarqué à quel point sa nouvelle amie était émotive en ce qui concernait Laxus.

Pesant le pour et le contre quelques instants, il finit par se prononcer.

\- Alors quel est ton plan? Grommela-t-il finalement, approuvant indirectement d'aider son rival.

À ça, un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Infiltrer Raven Tail et remplacer le contrat par une copie modifiée. Mira m'a précisé où il se trouvait alors on ne devrait pas avoir de problème à ce niveau.

\- Mais comment est-on censé entrer là-dedans sans se faire prendre ? S'interposa Lucy.

\- Ton imbécile de copain est le meilleur pour ce genre de choses, pas vrai Salamander ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Compte sur moi ! S'exclama Natsu qui apparut dans le salon de Levy et Lucy sans prévenir.

\- Depuis quand t'es là toi ? Demanda Lucy.

\- Il est sur le rebord de la fenêtre depuis au moins cinq minutes, laissa tomber Gajeel comme si rien n'était anormal dans la situation.

\- Alors si je comprends bien, résuma Lucy, se concentrant de nouveau sur la situation, Natsu nous fais entrer et neutralise le système d'alarme, puis vous me guidez jusqu'au contrat pour que je puisse le modifier, le réimprimer et remplacer le document original ?

\- Tu es pleinement en droit de refuser, mais oui, c'est le plan, confirma la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- On est partants ! S'engageant Natsu aussitôt.

\- Et toi Gajeel, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Gihi, je vais où tu vas, dit-il simplement.

\- Parfait alors ! S'interposa Lucy. Je vais commencer par vous faire le contrat de Gajeel, on se revoit bientôt ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Levy sourit. Depuis quelques temps, même tout son matériel de travail se trouvait chez Natsu et elle vivait pratiquement chez lui maintenant. En fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, pensa-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle se retrouvait très souvent seule avec Gajeel.

\- Merci, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras une fois qu'ils furent tranquilles.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour m'appuyer dans mon idée même si tu n'approuves pas.

\- Pfff, comme tu dis, c'est pour Mira. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, elle mérite qu'on l'aide, même si elle a des goûts terribles en matière de gars.

\- J'avoues que là-dessus, je t'appuie, rit-elle. Celle qui a le meilleur goût, c'est moi.

\- Gihi ! J'ai jamais été aussi d'accord, dit-il en l'attirant contre lui sur le divan, déclenchant chez la jeune femme une série de rires.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle finalement, se contant de se serrer contre lui, n'ayant pour simple envie que de rester ainsi toute l'après-midi, ignorant ce qui allait se passer plus tard.

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, elle souleva sa tête qui était jusque-là enfoncée dans son torse et tomba sur le regard le plus sincère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Le rouge lui monta aux joues aussitôt.

\- Gajeel ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Lorsque Levy conclut son récit, Mira avait la gorge trop serrée par l'émotion pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- On a attendu le début de votre rencontre avant de remettre les preuves qui manquait aux enquêteurs pour s'assurer que cette pourriture croupisse en prison aussitôt que Dreyar et moi serions hors de portée, compléta Gajeel. On a essayé de te prévenir, mais… Aie ! Du calme ! S'exclama-t-il alors que Mira se jetait dans ses bras.

\- Merci tellement ! Pleura-t-elle contre lui avant de faire de même avec Levy. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que ça représente pour moi !

\- Je commence à avoir une petite idée, dit-il en regardant étrangement la section de son chandail qui avait été mouillée par les larmes de son ancienne secrétaire.

\- Allez, lui dit plus doucement Levy, va leur dire où chercher dans le contrat. Ça va bien sûr prendre une analyse de la part des experts avant qu'ils ne le laissent partir, mais tu devrais voir Laxus d'ici quelques heures.

Sans se faire prier, Mira passa la porte du poste de police qu'elle n'avait quitté que quelques minutes auparavant, ayant cette fois-ci la conviction qu'elle pourrait bientôt prendre dans ses bras celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Fairy Tail

Lorsque Mira partit, il eut l'impression que le monde entier pesait sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas promis. Et Laxus savait très bien à quel point elle était têtue. Il savait qu'elle allait se borner et l'attendre. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un homme qui l'avait traité comme elle n'aurait jamais dû être traitée par simple orgueil ? Il aurait dû rester froid, lui donner l'impression qu'il ne tenait plus à elle plutôt que d'aller stupidement lui dire qu'il l'aimait également.

Quant à son père… Comment avait-il put se faire embobiner par ce bâtard ? Il avait pourtant été clair qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui en l'abandonnant aux soins de son grand-père dès sa naissance jusqu'à ce qui puisse être en âge d'accomplir quelque chose… Répriment l'envie d'éclater le mur de son poing, il s'étendit sur l'inconfortable lit, espérant pouvoir au moins avoir le luxe de s'endormir.

\- Monsieur Dreyar ? Entendit-il une voix.

Après une courte évaluation des environs, il se rappela l'endroit et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez chiant, il venait de se faire réveiller par un agent de police. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains un document. Le sang du jeune homme se mit à bouillir dès qu'il reconnut le contrat qui venait de transférer toute les responsabilités de deux monstres sur ses propres épaules. S'attendant à se faire rappeler à quel point il était en mauvaise posture, il accueillit l'agent de mauvaise humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Grommela-t-il.

Répriment son évidente envie de l'envoyer promener, l'enquêteur replaça ses lunettes et ignora l'impolitesse.

\- Nous avons eu une requête hier soir concernant une évaluation du contrat. Apparemment, Ivan Dreyar nous aurait fourni de fausses informations et serait en fait le véritable propriétaire des industries Raven Tail.

\- Tch, fit-il d'un rire amer, c'est très gentil, dit-il avec sarcasme, mais…

\- Une évaluation du document nous a confirmé les dires de cette personne, le coupa-t-il. Vous êtes libre monsieur Dreyar.

\- Quoi ? Ne réussit qu'à dire Laxus, qui n'avait même pas imaginé un tel dénouement dans ses rêves. Comment Ivan avait-il commit une telle bourde ? Il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard…

Sans vraiment comprendre, il ramassa les effets personnels qu'on lui remit et, après avoir complété la paperasse nécessaire, fit ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible avant de nombreuses années et sorti du poste.

Puis il la vit. Mirajane, un sourire bien réel au visage malgré ses cernes et les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il semblait incapable de bouger ni même de réfléchir. Elle s'approcha, entoura son bras intact autour de son cou. Le contact froid des larmes de la jeune femme fut ce qui le ramena à la réalité, la serrant contre lui comme s'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire.

\- J'ignore ce que tu as fait, Strauss, mais merci, laissa-t-il tomber après un moment.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Tu dois ta liberté à Gajeel, Levy et deux de leurs amis.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Laxus en s'éloignant pour la regarder dans les yeux, n'y décelant pourtant aucun indice prouvant qu'elle le faisait marcher.

Il écouta silencieusement alors qu'elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait elle-même entendu la veille. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu veux que je te cuisine quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle pour le sortir de son mutisme.

\- Pourquoi pas, lui dit-il en lui offrant son premier sourire de la journée. Je meurs de faim.

Puis, sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir, il prit la main de Mira qui l'accepta avec une joie évidente. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour s'y faire à l'idée, mais un avenir avec elle était maintenant possible. À cette pensée, il sourit de nouveau, marchant, plus léger que jamais, vers son condo.

* * *

 _** Deux semaines plus tard **_

Laxus se reveilla dans son appartement auprès de sa magnifique copine. Aujourd'hui, Raven Tail ayant été saisie, il devrait se concentrer sur son avenir professionnel. Cependant, là, à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas envie de se concentrer sur autre chose que Mirajane. Elle finit par sentir son regard sur elle, son sourire apparaissant avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

\- Bon matin, dit-elle, sa voix encore ensommeillée.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, son sourire tomba. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que Mira, ça aurait probablement été banal, mais pas pour elle.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne vas pas à la fin ? Depuis hier que tu fais cet air.

Le commentaire de Laxus eut pour effet d'étirer un sourire triste sur ces lèvres.

\- Tu n'en manques pas une n'est-ce pas ?

\- Crache le morceau.

\- Il… il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, laissa-t-elle finalement tomber.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- La vraie raison pourquoi je suis venue travailler pour toi…

\- Espionner pour Redfox, pas vrai ?

\- Quoi ? Ouvrit-elle de grands yeux sur lui. Tu le savais ?

\- Pas avant que tu me dises que mon salaud de père complotait contre moi. Mais c'était assez évident pour moi à ce point-là.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas cru alors ?

\- Nah. Enfin, un peu, mais c'est surtout parce que je ne voulais pas le croire. Alors c'est tout ? Reprit-il. C'est pour ça que tu me fais la tête depuis deux jours ?

À ça, elle lui lança un oreiller en pleine figure.

\- J'avais vraiment peur de t'en parler tu sais ! Et là tu fais comme si rien n'était espèce de… hi! Émit-elle un petit cri alors qu'il l'attrapa et la plaqua sur le dos sous lui.

\- Espèce de quoi ? Dit-il, un sourire en coin alors que son visage était tout juste au-dessus du sien.

\- Espèce de…

Peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire, elle fut coupée une fois de plus par les lèvres de Laxus qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle finalement lorsqu'elle fut libérée, oubliant l'insulte qu'elle voulait proférer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Puis le téléphone sonna, provoquant une expression ennuyée sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques sonneries.

\- Peu importe qui c'est, il peut attendre.

Puis le téléphone se tut. Ils reprirent où ils en étaient, mais furent de nouveau interrompus, cette fois-ci par le téléphone de Mira.

Cette dernière se leva et vit sur l'afficheur le nom d'une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

\- Monsieur Makarov ? Répondit-elle avec curiosité.

\- Bonjour Mirajane ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, mais…

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'appelle, devina le grand-père. Je dois rencontrer mon petit-fils, disons à deux heures cet après-midi. Crois-tu qu'il soit disponible ? Demanda-t-il sans plus d'explication.

\- Euh…. Oui, mais… Comment… saviez-vous qu'il est avec moi.

\- Tu viens de me le confirmer, rit le vieil homme, mais j'avais une intuition. Je vous donne les détails à notre rencontre !

Puis il raccrocha, laissant Mira perplexe au bout du fil.

* * *

 _** Quatorze heures **_

\- Monsieur Laxus ! S'exclama Freed en ouvrant la porte du manoir, se jetant au cou du jeune homme. Cela fait si longtemps !

\- Content de te voir aussi Freed.

\- Ah et bonjour, Miss Mirajane, dit-il après s'être repris.

Replaçant sur uniforme, il reprit une expression plus sérieuse et les guida vers une salle de conférence. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara de la jeune femme alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs où elle avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance. Puis le major d'homme s'arrêta devant ladite salle. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, tant Mira et Laxus furent surpris de qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Redfox ? S'exclama Laxus en voyant Gajeel et Levy déjà assis à la table. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez mon grand-père ?

\- J'en sais pas plus que toi, laissa-t-il tomber avec un ton ennuyé.

\- Miss Levy, Miss Mira, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'accompagner, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Comprenant très bien que l'invitation n'était qu'un prétexte pour laisser les deux jeunes hommes s'expliquer, elles s'exécutèrent malgré les regards de leurs copains respectifs qui semblaient les supplier de rester. Maintenant seuls, le jeune homme blond prit place en face de Gajeel, les bras croisés. Quelques minutes de silences suivirent avant qu'il ne laisse tomber.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sois plus précis Dreyar.

\- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi avoir risqué ta peau pour remplacer le contrat. Tu ne m'aimes pas et c'est réciproque, alors pourquoi.

\- Y'a pas vraiment de raison, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'était pas mon idée. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas d'une secrétaire qui déprime pendant vingt ans juste parce que ton père est une pourriture.

\- Apparemment, nous avons un point commun à ce sujet, rit finalement Laxus.

\- Gihi, ouais, je suis pas mal certain que le vieux José m'a pris en charge pour me faire le même sal coup.

Le silence tomba de nouveau entre les deux hommes.

\- Merci, laissa finalement tomber Laxus en tendant la main à Gajeel.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs accepta la poignée de main. C'est à ce moment que décida de faire son entrée nul autre que Makarov, Levy et Mira derrière lui. De toute évidence, ils avaient attendu qu'ils aient terminé leur échange avant d'entrer.

\- Bien ! Je vois que vous avez enfin fait la paix ! Dit le petit homme en prenant place sur la chaise au bout de la table !

À ces propos, les deux jeunes hommes hésitaient clairement entre se mettre en colère pour avoir été bernés ou entre attendre pour enfin savoir pourquoi ils étaient réunis ici. Makarov ne leur laissa pas le temps de décider et enchaîna dès que les filles furent assises.

\- J'ai appris par les journaux qu'il y avait maintenant beaucoup de place dans le marché des antivirus informatique, je me trompe ?

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'impatienta Laxus, qui, malgré les nombreuses années où il n'avait pas vu son grand-père, savait très bien qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- J'ai décidé de me lancer en affaire ! Je suis prêt à investir une bonne somme. Simplement, je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine. J'ai donc choisi deux associés d'expérience, s'ils acceptent bien sûr !

Il fallut un délai aux deux jeunes hommes avant de pleinement comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Tu veux vraiment que Redfox et moi s'associons ? T'as perdu la tête le vieux ? Laissa finalement tomber Laxus.

\- J'y ai longuement réfléchi et je ne vois personne d'autre que mon petit fils et celui qui est en partie responsable de sa libération et ce, en plus de vos expériences considérables.

\- Pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissant, mais, vous réalisez que c'est une mauvaise idée, pas vrai ? S'interposa Gajeel qui, bien que l'idée soit plus qu'alléchante, doutait du succès d'un tel projet.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai aussi prévu un certain pourcentage des parts de la compagnie pour nos deux jolies compagnes ci-présentes. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elles pourront vous faire entendre raison et agir en tant que médiatrices en cas de litige.

\- Nous aussi, demanda Levy qui ne s'était pas attendue à une telle tournure des évènements. Mais…

\- Pas de mais, intervint Makarov. Je n'aurais pas fait cette proposition sans y réfléchir au préalable.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Dreyar ? Demanda Gajeel. Tu crois qu'on peut se supporter assez pour ça ?

\- Si t'es capable, tête de métal, c'est sûr que je le peux.

\- Gihi, on va voir ça.

\- Alors, vous avez un nom en tête ? Demanda Mira alors que tous les principaux concernés avaient indirectement accepté l'offre.

\- Le nom est déjà tout trouvé, acquiesça Marakov. Il faut bien que je contribue autrement que financièrement, rit-il. Cette compagnie portera le nom de : Fairy Tail !

 **Et voilà le chapitre 21 ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire :D Merci aussi de m'avoir suivi avec assiduité et ce, même si mon temps d'écriture était plutôt limité cette année. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous vos commentaires votre support 3**

 **Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire ma fic et de la partager avec vous ! Pour l'épilogue, il va falloir attendre mon retour de voyage (deux semaines), mais j'ai déjà plein d'idées !**

 _*_ _Cicidy_ _: Gajeel connait Natsu puisqu'il travaille pour lui :p Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis contente que tu aies apprécié mes deux derniers chapitres !_

 _*_ _Clemantine_ _: En effet, dans la réalité, le contrat aurait probablement été refusé après procès. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas callée dans le domaine juridique alors je me suis dit que j'allais simplement y aller avec mon idée originale étant donné que c'est une fanfic )_

 _*_ _Neliia_ _: Je me suis effectivement dit que ce serait cruel de vous laisser trop longtemps avec cette fin de chapitre déprimante :P_

 _Merci à vous trois ainsi qu'à tous les autres ayant commenté mon histoire : Lululi, Aurore Heart, Pikarcenciel, Milamira, Ludivinne, fan de twilight et Tsubaki!_

 _Merci aussi à Black Cat Plagg, Cicidy, Lauraloverbook, Mei245, Milimira, ToriVic, 8, krokmou83, legasilly et menonmini01 de l'avoir mis en favori._

 _Finalement, merci à Black Cat Plagg, Cicidy, Lauraloverbook, Mei245, Milimira, ToriVic, krokmou83, menonmini01, Aurore Heart, BrunasseLucille, Clémentine, Dark White Fang, EtienneBillot19, FistBurning, IrisJR, KeppDead, KnizaP, Lauraine Tonksm, Ludivinne, Lysa, – JONES, Majora357, NanouLuce, Neliia, PandaMilay, Pikarcenciel, Poly0911, Swam et Thilie pour suivre mon histoire !_

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Lily xxxx**


	22. Épilogue

**_** Un an plus tard **_**

\- Tu tiens le coup? Demanda Gajeel d'un sourire moqueur à sa copine qui avait de la difficulté à trouver son souffle.

\- T'inquiète… pas… haleta-t-elle. On est… presque en haut… je peux y arriver.

\- Gihi. T'es certaine que tu ne veux pas une pause ?

Conservant son souffle, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au sommet de la montagne qu'ils gravissaient depuis le matin puis hocha en signe d'approbation. Ils avaient tous deux attendu très longtemps pour faire ce voyage et elle ne prévoyait pas les ralentir si près du but. Mais malgré sa bravade, elle eut un petit sourire réalisant que son copain avait ralenti, prétendant qu'il ne l'attendait pas malgré son envie d'atteindre le sommet. Après plus d'une demi-heure d'escalade supplémentaire, ils atteignirent enfin leur objectif, Levy devant se retenir de ne pas s'écrouler au sol, préférant aller voir le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. La jeune femme ne regretta absolument pas son choix alors que ses yeux se posaient sur une des plus belles choses qu'elle avait vues. Levy n'arrivait même pas à dire un mot, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte, trop occupée à regarder la splendeur du paysage qui se trouvait devant elle.

Les montagnes étaient à perte de vue dans une vision enchanteresse agrémentée par le soleil qui illuminait l'horizon. D'où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient même voir une rivière zigzaguer à travers le paysage comme dans une photo de magazine. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps elle fixait l'horizon lorsqu'elle fut ramenée à la réalité par son évidente soif, lui rappelant l'effort physique qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

\- Il te reste de l'eau ? Demanda la jeune femme à Gajeel.

\- Ouais, dans mon sac, répondit-il en lui pointant le sac à dos qu'il avait déposé un peu plus loin contre un rocher.

Le jeune homme resta un peu plus absorbé par la vue qu'il avait devant lui, ce pour quoi il s'était entrainé depuis plus d'un an avant que son cœur ne fasse un bon dans sa poitrine. Il avait oublié un détail, un détail important. Sans perdre de temps, il se tourna vers Levy, prêt à sortir lui-même la bouteille d'eau de son sac, mais l'expression bouche bée de la copine lui appris qu'il avait agi trop tard. Malgré le fait que les mains de la jeune femme soient toujours dans son sac à dos, le jeune homme n'avait aucun doute sur la nature de l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses petits doigts.

\- Moi qui croyait te surprendre, dit-il dans son dos, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque d'un air embarrassé… Aie! Pleure pas! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle se tourna vers, lui, la petite boite contenant la bague qu'il lui avait achetée bien visible dans ses mains cette fois. Si tu ne veux pas on peut…

\- Oui, le coupa Levy. Bien sûr que c'est oui, dit-elle en essuyant la larme de joie qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Gihi, rit-il quoi qu'un peu plus nerveusement qu'à l'habitude. T'as même pas encore vu la bague.

Elle lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire, celui qui lui faisait oublier comment on respire à chaque fois qu'elle le portait.

\- Elle pourrait être en plastique et ma réponse serait la même, dit-elle les joues toujours en feu dans cette mignonne expression gênée qu'elle faisait parfois.

\- Merde ! Avoir su, je n'aurais pas passé autant de temps et d'argent pour trouver la bague parfaite.

\- Idiot, lui dit-elle comme tant de fois avant de la faire taire avec ses lèvres.

Puis ils se détachèrent, Gajeel prenant la petite boite des mains à Levy pour lui présenter l'anneau.

\- Gajeel… souffla-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Elle est magnifique ! Je… je t'aime, fut la seule autre chose qu'elle parvint à dire avant qu'il la glisse autour de son annulaire.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lev, dit-il en serrant contre lui celle avec qui il voulait passer le reste de ses jours.

* * *

\- Je me demande comment Levy va réagir, demanda Mira rêveuse, sa main appuyée contre sa joue alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Laxus.

\- Tu vois ces deux là à tous les jours au bureau, ils sont presque toujours ensemble… c'est pratiquement impossible qu'elle refuse la demande de Redfox, laissa tomber Laxus avec un brin d'indifférence.

Tous deux ayant couvert Gajeel lors de l'achat de la bague, ou plutôt, Mira ayant convaincu Laxus de couvrir Gajeel lorsqu'il partait magasiner des bagues, le couple étant au courant depuis plusieurs semaines.

Laxus ignorait pourquoi Mira était tant emballée par la nouvelle, mais elle avait fait promettre à Gajeel de prendre une photo aux fiançailles. Et depuis qu'ils étaient partis en voyage, Mira ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter plus fréquemment des coups d'œil à son téléphone cellulaire, espérant sans doute recevoir ladite photo. Elle consultait d'ailleurs son appareil à l'instant même, mais abordait cette fois un drôle d'air. Cela faisait plusieurs fois cette semaine-là qu'elle l'affichait. Était-elle vraiment si inquiète pour leurs associées de Fairy Tail ? Si oui, elle s'en faisait clairement pour rien.

Il la vit écrire un message texte, toujours cet air étrange au visage. Il allait lui demander ce qui en était quand on cogna à la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui-même se lever, se demandant qui pouvait bien être chez eux si tôt, Mirajane se dirigeait vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur sa petite sœur qui était revenue en ville pour ses vacances d'été.

D'où il se trouvait, il n'entendit pas vraiment la courte discussion entre les sœurs, mais il se dit que ce ne devait pas bien important puisque, moins de deux minutes après être arrivée, Lisanna gratifia son ainée d'une accolade avant lui remettre un petit sac et partir.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il tout de même. D'habitude ta sœur dort toute l'avant-midi lorsqu'elle a congé.

\- Elle remplace quelqu'un a son emploi d'été aujourd'hui et est venu me porter quelque chose que j'avais oublié chez elle, sourit Mira.

Puis elle disparut vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Mira referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, son cœur battant plus rapidement qu'il ne le devrait. Elle regrettait presque avoir refusé la proposition de sa sœur de rester avec elle, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait en avoir le cœur net par elle-même. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sortit le test de grossesse que Lis avait acheté pour elle du sac. Lisant les instructions pour la forme, se doutant bien du fonctionnement, elle prit finalement le test et se dirigea vers la toilette pour uriner dessus comme indiqué. Puis elle attendit. Après quelques minutes, elle se força à regarder. Deux barres. Un mélange de joie et d'inquiétude l'envahit alors qu'elle réalisait que le résultat était positif.

Qu'allait-elle dire à Laxus ? Ils n'en avaient pas discuté. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête elle-même à être mère, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir l'idée de se départir de l'enfant. Après tout, ils vivaient confortablement tous les deux dans un joli condo et n'était pas en manque d'argent. Mais le plus important était qu'elle aimait le père de leur bébé de tout son cœur. Elle aimerait bien sûr un jour fonder une famille avec Laxus. Tout ça était tout simplement trop… soudain. Et si lui n'en voulait pas ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle retourna à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle y fut, son copain se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? Grommela-t-il agacé, devinant bien que quelque chose clochait.

Ne trouvant pas les mots, Mira se contenta de lui tendre le test. Lorsqu'il identifia l'objet, le teint de Laxus sembla pâlir un peu. Il prit tout de même le teste des mains de Mira et se mit à l'analyser.

\- Deux barres… ça veut dire que…

La jeune femme hocha prudemment de la tête. Laxus n'affichait pas de joie, mais au moins, il n'affichait pas de colère ni de tristesse non plus. Il se contentait de fixer le test de grosses semblant avoir du mal à lui-même comprendre comment il gérait la situation. N'y tenant plus de le voir aussi silencieux, Mira ouvrit la bouche, ayant l'intention de lui annoncer qu'elle désirait garder l'enfant, mais Laxus la devança.

\- C'est un peu plus tôt que prévu annonça-t-il.

\- Laxus, je…

\- Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si on en aurait jamais eu pas vrai ? On n'a qu'à devancer nos plans d'avenir, dit-il d'un sourire.

Mira eut l'impression que son cœur allait fondre à cet instant.

\- Tu… tu veux vraiment qu'on ait des enfants ?

\- Je te l'ai dit en prison pas vrai ? Je veux que tu vives ta vie et fonde une famille. Si c'est avec moi en plus, dit-il sans laisser tomber son sourire, je ne me plains pas. Je peux très bien m'adapter et devancer nos projets.

Les larmes envahissant les yeux de la jeune femme, elle se jeta sur Laxus sur lequel elle s'assit, posant sa tête sur son torse, se disant à point elle était chanceuse d'être là, sa famille en devenir grandissant déjà dans son ventre, auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

 **Et voilà ! Voici la fin de cette fanfic la même journée que la fin du manga officiel ! (C'est un hasard, mais j'aime bien l'idée de terminer ma fic en même temps). Merci encore à chacun d'entre vous !**

 **Avec amour, chers fans de Fairy Tail, Lily xxxx**


End file.
